


Living Together

by anatomiadea



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, B.A.P, EXID (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), T-Ara, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Attempt at Humor, Crossover Pairings, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi, No Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Some angst, banghim are married, bff vmin, i can´t write smut, i´ll update the tags as the story goes, jungkook is afraid of girls, more pairings to tag, silly antics galore, suho is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatomiadea/pseuds/anatomiadea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures and shenanigans of a group of young students in the middle of Seoul. They will find precious friendships (and love) while they try to survive in the big city and the crazy neighbourhood.</p><p>Chapter 10: HOW THEY MET pt. 3<br/>In which Hoseok and Jimin meet thanks to their passion for dancing, and soon the younger realizes Hoseok truly is everyone´s angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MEETING THE NEIGHBOURS

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever, and English is not my first language (as you will see), but I always wanted to write about this, so I hope you all read it and like it!  
> All your favourite kpop idols are living in the same building together, prepare for a lot of fluff, silliness and crazy antics.

**MEETING THE NEIGHBOURS**

 

2ND FLOOR

_APARTMENT 1_  
\- ROOM 1: JOOHYUN (aka Irene) (24, preschool teacher)  
\- ROOM 2: SEULGI (21, biochemistry student) and WENDY (21, linguistics student)  
\- ROOM 3: SOOYOUNG (aka Joy) (19, education student) and YERI (16, high school student)

 

 _APARTMENT 2_  
\- ROOM 1: SEOKJIN (23, medicine student) and YOONGI (22, architecture student and underground rapper)  
\- ROOM 2: HOSEOK (21, dance student and dance teacher) and NAMJOON (21, math and philosophy student and underground rapper)  
\- ROOM 3: JIMIN (20, dance student), TAEHYUNG (20, biochemistry student and barista in Himchan´s coffee shop) and JUNGKOOK (18, business student and dancer)

 

3RD FLOOR

_APARTMENT 3_  
\- ROOM 1: SOLJI (27, social worker)  
\- ROOM 2: HYOJIN (aka LE) (23, underground rapper and music student) and JUNGHWA (20, fashion student).  
\- ROOM 3: HEEYEON (aka HANI) (23, cinematography student) and HYERIN (22, biology student, works in Himchan´s coffee shop as a barista)

 

 _APARTMENT 4_  
\- ROOM 1: CHOA (25, fashion designer) and YUNA (23, medicine student)  
\- ROOM 2: JIMIN (24, politic science student), MINA (22, dance student) and CHANMI (19, math student, works at Himchan´s coffee shop)  
\- ROOM 3: HYEJEONG (22, history student and athlete) and SEOLHYUN (20, physics student and model)

 

4TH FLOOR

_APARTMENT 5_  
\- ROOM 1: BAEKHYUN (23, drama student), CHANYEOL (23, music student) and JONGDAE (23, medicine student)  
\- ROOM 2: KYUNGSOO (22, engineering student, works in Himchan´s coffee shop as a baker) and JONGIN (21, veterinary science student and dancer)  
\- ROOM 3: SEHUN (21, art student) and YIXING (24, linguistics and education student)

 _APARTMENT 6_  
\- ROOM 1: YONGGUK (25, music producer and underground rapper) and HIMCHAN (25, owner of a coffee shop)  
\- ROOM 2: DAEHYUN (22, journalism student, works in Himchan´s coffee shop as a barista) and YOUNGJAE (21, freelance photographer and art student)  
\- ROOM 3: JONGUP (20, dance student) and JUNGHONG (18, music student)

 

5TH FLOOR

_APARTMENT 7_  
\- ROOM 1: WONSHIK (22, music student), HONGBIN (22, model) and JIYEON (22, journalism student)  
\- ROOM 2: HYOMIN (26 lawer)  
\- ROOM 3: TAEKWOON (24, model) and JINAH (24, model)

 

 _APARTMENT 8_  
\- ROOM 1: MARK (22, exchange student, business)  
\- ROOM 2: JACKSON (21, exchange student, physical education)  
\- ROOM 3: BAMBAM (18, exchange student, linguistics)

 

NOT RESIDENTS:

\- JUNMYEON, son of the building´s owner, Choa´s boyfriend and friend of Himchan and the boys from apartment 5.

\- YIFAN, MINSEOK, LUHAN and ZITAO: friends of the boys from apartment 5 living in China. Yifan is Yixing´s boyfriend and Minseok is also Jongdae´s cousin.

\- KRYSTAL: Sehun´s sassy best friend.

\- JAEBUM, JINYOUNG, YOUNGJAE AND YUGYEOM: friends of the boys from apartment 8.

\- YEZI: Hyojin´s friend and Yoongi and Namjoon´s partner on their mixtape project.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day in the building, and the arrival of new neighbours who will start their new lives in Seoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a little prologue where you can see their dinamics and know the characters and their personalities.

It was a bright early morning of late august in Sinchon-dong, Seoul. The sun was shining, the birds singing and a group of three boys was walking along the streets, carrying a variety of backpacks and suitcases, with their eyes fixed on the buildings surrounding them.

“I told you we were lost, Jackson! We shouldn´t have asked that strange man, he smelled like a dead person! Maybe we are falling into a trap and a gang is going to sell us as slaves! What am i going to tell my mom Jackson? She is going to have a heart attack, A HEART ATTACK JACKSON!” Shouted the tallest one, who was looking more red and agitated by the minute. 

“For god´s sake Mark, just calm down, we are not lost! I´m sure that nice smelly man was right and we are near the building, just wait and see.” said the short blonde, Jackson, as he smiled at an old lady who was giving them an angry look.

Just as Mark was going to shout his response to the other, the third one, a skinny boy who had stayed quiet the whole time, shaked his arm and pointed at the building on their left. “I think it´s this building, nº 19, see? Can we go in? I´m hungry” And with that, he took his belongings and left the other two gaping males behind.

“Bambam! Baaambaaaam!!! Wait for us you kid! You have to help us carry all of this!”

Just as the smaller male ignored them and entered the building with the other two running after him, the front door opened again and two men and a woman got out. Mark and Jackson stopped in their tracks and bowed respectfully, they were going to live there for a whole year and being the ´rude new kids´ wasn´t in their plans. 

“Good morning!” Said a smiling Jackson, while Mark bowed his head in silence, suddenly shy with the strangers.

The tall brown haired woman smiled and bowed her head too, and the brunette man with big eyes beside her waved at them. The other man just kept staring at them, making the boys feel uncomfortable and scared. The woman noticed this and took the man´s hand, whispering in his ear. “Taekwoon-ah, what did I tell you about staring at people like that? Look at them, they look like they are going to have a heart attack, the poor things. Just smile a little ok? It´s not so hard.”

After hearing that, the tall raven haired man looked at them and managed to send a tiny smile in their way, making him look like a lion cub. The woman looked pleased with herself, and with another little bow, they left. The two boys stared at their backs astonished and still a little bit scared. “What was that? I thought he was going to kill us “ said a trembling Jackson.

Jackson was still talking, when music started to play inside the building and the boys jumped at the loud sound. They recognized the melody of Girls´ Day “Expectation” and looked alarmed at each other.

“Oh my god, where did we get ourselves into???”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

“WAKE UP BOYS, WAAAAAAKEEEE UUUUUUP!!!”

Six boys groaned in unison from their beds, already feeling exhausted from their roommate and his antics this early in the morning.

“JUNG HOSEOK, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON´T STOP THAT EVIL MUSIC, I WILL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!” shouted a tiny blonde boy from his bed, thinking of all the ways he could kill his noisy roommate.

The boy laying on the bed beside him just sighed in resignation, and seeing that his precious beauty sleep was ruined, he decided to get up and start making breakfast. “Just get up Yoongi-yah, you know he is not going to stop” The blonde growled a “fuck off, Jin” in response to that, and curled up more in his blanket cocoon.

The tall, broad shouldered boy giggled and went to the living-room, where Hoseok was jumping around and tidying the place up at the same time. He shaked his head in amusement and greeted him. “Good morning Hoseok-ah, are you having fun? You should go hide, Yoongi has his murderer look on and I think he is going to get the baseball bat from the closet.”

“Aaah, Grandpa is no fun!”

“I HEARD YOU JUNG HOSEOK, JUST STAY THERE, I WANT TO TELL YOU A FEW THINGS!”

The younger brunette shrieked and bolted out of the living-room, towards one of the other bedrooms. He jumped over one of the beds, begging the inhabitants of the room for protection. The boy from the bottom bunk bed got up and directed a bunny smile his way “Don´t worry hyung, I´ll talk to Yoongi-hyung” and left the room. “Thank you Kookie, you are my hero!!!” exclaimed the scared boy in a melodramatic manner. 

The boy under Hoseok groaned “Hyung, you are heavy!” “Oh, sorry Jiminnie, I didn´t want to crush you! Are you ok? Please forgive me, you know hyung loves you, right?” The boy giggled and playfully hit his hyung, trying to hide his blush. 

“You guys are gross, I´m going to wake up Namjoon-hyung, I bet he fell sleep again and he promised to take me to the cinema today” said a light brown haired boy from the top bunk, jumping and leaving the room too.

He went to the last room, where a gangly tall boy with dark blonde hair was snoring loudly and smiled at the sight. “Hyung, wake up, it´s saturday and you promised to go to the cinema with me” he said while shaking the sleeping boy. The blonde opened his eyes and looked confused at the younger “Oh shit, it was today? I have to meet with Yoongi and Yezi to fix the track we are working on right now”. Looking at the sad face of the younger, he sighed “I´m sorry Taehyung-ah, I promise I will make you up for it” “Yeah, ok hyung, I´ll go see what Jiminnie is doing, don´t be late, Jin-hyung nearly finished making breakfast” said the younger, and left before the other could see his face.

Namjoon sighed again and, after a few minutes, left the room to eat breakfast with his roommates. The apartment always felt packed in the mornings, with seven of them eating together, but he was getting used to it. Seokjin and Hoseok were making sure everyone had enough to eat, Jimin and Taehyung were trying to steal food from their bowls and Jungkook was looking fondly at them, with a sleepy Yoongi resting his head on his shoulder. 

A girl group song was playing in the distance, it was a typical morning in their little home.

 

\- . - . - . - 

The girl group song could be heard in the whole building and, in the apartment on the other end of the hallway, three girls were cleaning their living-room n´sync with the music. 

“We should send the girl playing girl groups songs next door a present or some muffins, thanks to her I´m getting up early everyday” said a brown haired girl with a huge smile. A brunette girl with big ears looked at her confused “Wait Wendy, are you talking about the people next door? I saw them when they moved two weeks ago, and there was no girl there.” “Really? The mistery music player is a guy? We should go and try to be friends with him then, he has a good music taste, don´t you think Seulgi?”

A tall baby-faced girl appeared carrying a big box. “Unnies! Were do I put this? There is no space in my room with the new bed already here” “Aaah I don´t know Sooyoung, let´s wait for Joohyung-unnie and Yeri, unnie will find a place” responded Seulgi.

“I´m so excited! I can´t wait to have Yeri as a roommate, you are too old and no fun” exclaimed Sooyoung, ignoring the indignant cries of the other girls “I know Yeri and me are going to have a lot of fun, even if she is still in high school and can´t go out partying, but that could be easily fixed.”

“Oh my god, Sooyoung don´t you dare saying that in front of Joohyung-unnie, she won´t be happy if she finds out her little sister is out there partying” said Wendy “and hurry up and finish cleaning the room before they come, we have to get the place nice and tidy to receive our baby Yeri”.

 

\- . - . - . -

 

“LIYIN-NOONA, WHY DON´T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE???!!!”

The loud cries echoed in the whole apartment, and the source was a wailing brown haired boy laying on one of the sofas in the living-room. Surrounding the boy were little mountains of wrinkled tissues and a wide variety of ice cream.

Three boys were looking at him like the witnesses of a train wreck, feeling uncomfortable but not knowing what to do. One of them sat near the crying male and patted him on the back. “Don´t worry Jongdae-hyung, everything will be alright, don´t cry please” said the dark haired boy, trying to comfort his hyung. “Ah, Jongin-ah, you are a sweet kid, but you don´t understand, Liyin-noona was my everything, the moon of my life, my sun and stars, and my life is nothing without her. Just leave me here to wither and die!” 

The tall silver haired boy beside them snorted. “Jongdae-hyung is such a drama queen, he should be the one studying to be a theatre actor, not Baekhyun-hyung” he whispered to the last roommate there, a small male with huge eyes who was frowning at his roommate. He decided to fix the situation by kicking the broken-hearted boy´s ass. “Get up, you useless hyung! You have been lying here doing nothing but eating my ice cream and crying, it´s time for you to move on, it´s been two months already!!!” “KYUNGSOO-YAH, WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME! DON´T YOU SEE I´M SUFFERING???” 

Inside one of the bedrooms, another boy was sitting on his bed, having a Skype call in fast chinese with someone. “Yes babe, he has been crying non stop over the last two months, I´m worried about him. Did Luhan or Zitao tell you anything?” The handsome guy on the screen sighed “I saw Luhan with Minseok the other day, and they said they saw her and she looked like she hasn´t been sleeping well. They are both suffering, but I think this situation is for the best” said the boy with a sad smile. “Oh, and Minseok asked me to say hi if I talked to you, and to tell everyone he misses them and Sehun to stop being a little shit and respect his hyungs” 

The other boy showed a dimpled smile and chuckled “Tell him we miss him too, and we want him to come visit soon! Also… I miss you Yifan, are you going to come and visit me?” “I don´t know, work is keeping me busy here, but I will try, ok babe?” Just then, a loud crash came from the living-room, followed by someone screaming about disrespectful donsaengs who interrupt a guy´s mourning time. “Well, I think this is my cue to go, I have to keep these kids alive. I love you” “I love you too, Yixing”.

From the last room emerged a tall guy with a huge smile and big ears, and a tiny pretty blonde. “Ups, Yeollie, it seems they are at it again, what do you say about going out to get a nice breakfast and look at puppies in the park?” “Well, my dear Baekhyunnie, I thought you would never ask”

\- . - . - . -

 

“Girls, have you seen my lipstick?”

“Where is my purse??? I left it over the counter yesterday! Who took it???”

“Unnies, there is no milk in the refrigerator, I NEED MY CALCIUM!

“Holy shit, is it already this late? Someone wake up Heeyeon!!! Go Junghwa, and leave the refrigerator alone!”

The apartment on the 3rd floor was overflowing with activity, with four girls running around trying to get ready on time to get in the train that was going to take them to a spa in the mountains, a little luxury before the start of the new semester. The tall and lanky girl who was shouting about her milk gave a suffering sigh and went to one of the bedrooms to wake up the last girl. “Hani-unnie, wake up, we are going to be late and I´m sure you want to enjoy the spa and the food, all that delicious food, more food than you ever imagi-” “I AM AWAKE, I AM AWAKE!” shouted the strawberry blonde as she jumped out of the bed and started to get ready at lighting speed.

The red haired woman who was shouting orders here and there while preparing snacks for the trip chuckled and greeted the girl. “Oooh, princess Heejeon is already up, after only 5 minutes of trying to wake her up, this is a record!” “Oh, shut up Solji-unnie, sleep is important for your health, and we are still on time, aren´t we?”

A brunette with a cat-like face walked past them with a laptop and the red haired stopped her. “Oh no, little miss, you are not going to take work with you, leave that laptop here! I didn´t ask my boss a free weekend for you to be working all the time. This is family bonding time, Hyojin, you heard me?” The girl sighed “Okay mom, whatever makes you happy” “I AM NOT YOUR MOM!”

Just then, a small girl with short hair appeared beside Hyojin. “Well, you are in fact our mom, you just said this is family bonding time, didn´t you? You should appreciate the four beauties you have for daughters, mom” and left with a cheeky wink in Solji´s direction.

“You too, Hyerin? You are making me feel old, you insensitive kids!” 

“WE LOVE YOU MOM!” shouted four voices at the same time, and an excited voice from the bathroom added “And let´s go to the spa! I want to eat boiled eggs!” 

 

\- . - . - . - 

Inside the apartment on the 4th floor, a young boy got out of one of the bedrooms, tiptoeing towards the living-room and trying to be as silent as possible.

“Good morning kiddo” said a deep voice, and the boy shrieked in a not so manly way and fell on his butt. He looked up at the man leaving the kitchen and trembled in fear, the guy looked intimidating and like someone who could kick his ass easily, or who belonged to the mafia, or maybe even a gang leader. “Oh my god!!! I´m so sorry sir, I swear I´m not a thief! Please don´t kill me!!! I´m too young to die!” 

The man chuckled and offered the boy his hand. “Don´t worry kid, I´m not going to kill you, you must be Himchan´s friend, right?” The boy nearly snorted at the word ´friend´, but he was still wary of the older man, so he just nodded. “Good, do you want to have breakfast before you leave?” The boy wanted to refuse, but just then his stomach growled and he flushed, getting more flustered when the raven haired man showed a gummy smile. “I think that´s a yes, right?” The boy nodded again and went to the kitchen with the man, who looked more like a big teddy bear than the killer he thought he was before. 

“Ok, I have curry ramen and super spicy ramen, which one do you prefer?” 

After finishing the ´nutritive´ breakfast, the boy left and just then another dark haired man with a fox-like face left the room the young boy left before. “Ah, did Mingyu left already? What a pity, I wanted to kiss him goodbye” The other snorted and offered him a cup of coffee. “Oh yes, thank you Yonggukkie”. He looked at the other boy´s eye-bags and frowned “You stayed the night awake again, didn´t you? I told you Guk, you need to sleep!” 

Just before Yongguk had time to defend himself, loud moans started to be heard from one of the bedrooms. “Omg, they are at it again, how can they be in the mood this early?” complained Himchan. Then they heard one of the doors open and two boys emerged from the hallway. “Dads, Dae-hyung and Jae-Hyung are fucking again” said a sleepy short boy. “Jonguppie is right, this is not funny! Aren´t you going to tell them something, dad?” 

“How many times I have to tell you we are not your parents, Junghong?” “But you are! You are like an old married couple.” Himchan guffawed at that “Well, Gukkie, Junghongie is right, we are a little married, you should buy me a ring ” Yongguk sighed. “We are not doing a good job as parents if two of our sons are having sex with each other, this is your fault Himchan, you spoiled them so much, look what happened” 

The other man, nearly crying from laughing so hard, got up and faced his roommates with a foxy smile. “What do you think about going out and leave these two with their things? I have to open the coffee shop today and, since I haven´t hired new people, I need help”

The other boys groaned “That´s slavery hyung! But better that than hearing their moans all morning. Let´s go!” And with that, they bolted out of the apartment, feeling relieved at hearing the city noises instead of their horny roommates.

 

\- . - . - . -

“Shin Jimin and Kwon Minah, what are you doing coming home at this hour? Where were you last night, you tiny rascals???” Exclaimed a pretty short haired blonde, after hearing the door of the apartment open and seeing two of her roommates looking at her like deers in the headlights. The girls squealed and tried to escape to their rooms, but the blonde woman blocked the hallway and looked at them with a stern face. “Ah-ah, don´t try to escape, you are going to answer me! What were you doing last night?? And don´t pull that puppy look, you know it´s not going to work” 

The tiny short haired brunette on the front mumbled something. “What did you say Jimin? I can´t hear you.” “Well, unnie, you see, we were at the police station because I kicked a policeman in the balls and-” “YOU DID WHAT???” shouted the blonde, starting to fan herself.

“Unnie please, don´t get mad at Jimin, she was trying to help me!” the other brunette tried to defend her friend. “How does kicking a policeman help you, my dear Mina? Because my brain doesn´t catch the connection!” “Wait Choa-unnie, it was his fault! We were walking to the restaurant to have dinner and he started to say perverted things to Mina and I had to protect my friend! I didn´t know he was a cop until he was on the floor crying! And they let us go when Mina fake-cried a little and the guy fell for it and decided to retire charges, it´s not a big deal!”

“Oh my god Jimin, you can´t go kicking all the perverts out there! God, you are going to make me die a premature death.” Jimin pouted and lowered her head in shame “I´m sorry mom-I mean Choa-unnie, I promise from now on I won´t resort to kicks and punchs to make them cry” “Good girl” said the blonde patting the other´s head. And with that, Choa went to her bedroom to continue her beauty sleep. Or to cry a little, but nobody had to know that.

A young girl appeared from behind the kitchen counter, where she was hiding. “Well, it wasn´t that bad, she reacted worse when Hyejeong and Seolhyun invited all those strippers, I thought she smashed her head against the coffee table when she fainted.” “Aaaah yeah Chanmi, I remember, that party was great, even if we still found glitter in the apartment two weeks later”

Two tall girls appeared from another room and giggled in unison. “We still have the phone of one of them, we should invite them again for Yuna´s birthday, she has been studying so much, she looks like a ghost.” Then a voice came from the last room “I AM NOT A FUCKING GHOST! AND I DON´T NEED A FUCKING STRIPPER, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, YOU BITCHES!”.

The five looked at each other in fear. “Oh god, the ´Cursing phase´, and the semester hasn´t even started yet! We have to take her out right now.” exclaimed Jimin and, with a resolute face, started to give orders to the others. “Mina, go wake up mom! Don´t look at me like that, explain the situation and she will be the first one pulling Yuna off her room. Hyejeong and Seolhyun, go take the car and wait for us with the engine on. Chanmi and me will deal with Yuna.”

Twenty minutes, a lot of shouts and cries and a few scratches and bitch-slaps later, the seven girls were piled-up in their car and ready to spend a relaxing day outside.

“Aaaah, I love family outings!”

“Hyejeong… shut up, just shut up.”

\- . - . - . -

Just outside the building, a blonde boy with tattooed arms and a light brown haired girl were walking holding hands when the sound of a phone call interrupted their happy moment. The girl took her phone from her purse and answered the call. “Hello? Oh, Hyomin-unnie! How are y-wait, why are you crying?... What? HE DID WHAT? OH MY GOD THAT ASSHOLE! Oh no unnie, don´t cry please!... Yes, yes, of course you can, don´t worry, I´ll talk with them. Yes, ok, ok. Talk to you later. ”

The boy was looking at her feeling confused and at a loss of what to do with the sudden angry face. “What happened Jiyeon-ah?” “Hyomin´s boyfriend broke up with her Wonshik, that´s what happened! And the asshole even took all her silverware and their cat with him! And now unnie has to leave her apartment because she can´t afford it, so I told her to come here and live with us for a while, since we have the spare bedroom.” she stopped talking and looked at him “Do you think the others would mind?” 

“Well, I don´t think Hongbinnie will be against it, and Taekwoon-hyung may feel uncomfortable with one more person living with us, but I´m sure Jinah will convince him soon. Also, another person paying the bills?Who can say no to that? Don´t worry babe, let´s just go and talk with them about it.”

“And after that, we can go and buy ice cream for Hyomin-unnie and download a zombie movie, we are going to have a girls´ night planning a murder”

 

\- . - . - . -

Up the street, two females were walking towards the building with their arms linked. “Ah, Yeri-yah, I´m so happy of having you here! I hope you adjust to Seoul soon, you are going to love this, I promise!” The younger girl giggled and looked at her sister “I feel happy because I´m going to live with you and the other unnies, and I feel like I´m going to love this city and the people here”. 

The older cooed and hugged the smaller girl, and they arrived to their place laughing, with the younger girl feeling hopeful about the new opportunities waiting for her in her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Go and say hi on Tumblr, I´m @anatomiadea


	3. TOW the housewarming party pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Junmyeon wants to throw a party, the neighbours are ready to get wasted, and the EXO boys get traumatized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the chapter, because I didn´t want it to get too long, the next one will be the proper party. This party is necessary for all the neighbours to meet, so the real fun can begin. Hope you like it!
> 
> Also, the established couples right now are:  
> Choa and Junmyeon  
> Baekhyun and Chanyeol  
> Sehun and Jongin  
> Daehyun and Youngjae  
> Taekwoon and Jinah  
> Jiyeon, Hongbin and Wonshik
> 
> the others will get there soon (or not ;) ).

It was one of the last summer mornings before the semester started and all the boys in apartment 5 were taking advantage of it by spending the morning in bed sleeping. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were cuddling on their bed in a tangle of limbs with content faces while Jongdae was whimpering in his sleep. Kyungsoo was sleep-talking about “ _stupid chocolate cookies and stupid greedy roommates_ ” in his and Jongin´s room, with the other bed empty and the owner nowhere in sight. In the last room, there was a peaceful looking Yixing sleeping inside his blanket cocoon, and an unexpected guest on Sehun´s bed, who was kissing the maknae with care and gentleness between shused giggles.

“Sehunnie, I have to go before hyung wakes up, he could see us” whispered the dark haired boy, who didn´t look like he wanted to leave at all. “I know, but I´m going to miss you Jongin” “Silly, we are going to see each other again in less than 5 minutes” laughed Jongin, always amazed by this affectionate side of the cool Oh Sehun. “I know, but that´s still a lot of time and-”

The sound of the front door opening startled the two boys and a sudden booming voice resonated in the whole house.

“RISE AND SHINE MY BOYS!!!”

Jongin and Sehun shared a frightened look and Jongin bolted out of the room towards the bathroom, hoping Junmyeon didn´t see him leaving Sehun´s room. He could hear rushed voices arguing in the older boys´ bedroom and tried not to laugh and the desperate voices of his hyungs.

“Who let him in?”

“I think he has a key...”

“Who gave him a key!!!???”

“I made the key by myself, my dear Baekhyunnie” said a smiling Junmyeon, scaring the shit out of the other, who didn´t expect to find the older beside his and Chanyeol´s bed. “Holy sh-bananas hyung, you scared me! And what are you doing? You don´t live here!”

The handsome black haired man laughed then, and sit by the big bed. “Well, since I own this building” “Your father owns it, hyung” interrupted Chanyeol, and Junmyeon looked angrily at him. “Ehem, since MY FAMILY own this place, and you are my dear donsaengs who I love so much, I think I shouldn´t have any problems if I want to come and visit you, right?” “But, you don´t live here.” said Jongdae matter-of-factly.

Junmyeon sighed dramatically and got up of the bed. “Well, I came to invite all of you to a party, but I see I am not welcome here, so I´ll leave to see Choa” “WAIT HYUNG! Did you say a party? What party?” The older smiled again in delight. “Let´s get the others so we can discuss it better, ok?”

When they finally reunited in their big couch, Junmyeon started to talk entusiastically about the house-warming party he was planning to throw the next saturday to welcome all the new neighbours. “I have everything ready! I just need someone to help me deliver the invitations to all the apartments and then prepare the place the D-Day, and you are going to do it!”

At that, the seven boys groaned and started to speak at the same time, interrupting each other.

“That´s unfair!”

“I don´t work for free, you know hyung? You have to pay me!”

“I won´t do anything that requires talking to neighbours, I´m allergic to neighbours and social situations”

“Oh my god, shut up Kyungsoo, we all know you are only allergic to peanuts and Chanyeol´s jokes”

“I´m not going to that party” said then a sad looking Jongdae.

“WHAT???” shouted the others in outrage.

“Guys, I can´t, I´m in a fragile state to engage in social events, or see people, or talk, or-”

Hearing that, Baekhyun sighed, put his serious face and grabbed his best friend´s wrist while he dragged him to the bathroom. He locked the door with them inside and looked at the other. “Look at me Kim Jongdae. It´s been more than two months, you have to get over it! She is in China and you are here, and we talked about this before, you both knew it wasn´t going to last. So you are going with us to that party, even if we have to take you by force, because you need to get out of this house and have fun with your friends. Also, the couch is getting a permanent Jongdae-shape, and it´s ugly, so stop being a melodramatic asshole and start living again!”

“Baekhyunnieeeeeee” Jongdae cried, hugging Baekhyun. “I´m sorry for being a shitty best friend! I love you dude!!! And I´ll try to act like a normal person on that party” “I love you too, you whiny baby.”

The six other boys were waiting nervously in the living room, when Baekhyun and Jongdae came out of the bathroom, both of them with signs of having been crying. “Boys, our Jongdae is coming to the party with us!”

Junmyeon smiled while the others cheered loudly. “Then hurry up boys, we have a lot to do!”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

A happy Jumnyeon went to the other end of the hallway with a grumpy Kyungsoo and a still half asleep Yixing following him. He knocked on the door and a smiling young man opened it.

“Good morning Jongup, is Himchan here?” “Oh, hello hyungnim! I think he is still sleeping, come inside, I´ll call him” and he run to the bedrooms to wake up his hyung. Kyungsoo looked at the retreating figure with distaste “He is too happy, I don´t like him.” “Why not? He seems nice, he looks like a puppy, I like him” “You like everything, Yixing-hyung.”

The bickering between the two boys ended when Daehyun and Youngjae heard them and took them to their room to “ _watch this video of a cat cooking kimbap, seriously guys, it´s hilarious!_ ”, and left Junmyeon alone in the living room.

Then Himchan came out of the bedroom with a tall young boy beside him. “Suho!” exclaimed the man happily, and then kissed the stranger and sent him to the door. “Bye bye, my dear Wonwoo, I´ll call you another day to meet again!” and with that, he turned and hugged Junmyeon. “I missed you, you idiot! It was boring going back home during the holidays without you! My grandma sends you a big kiss by the way, and she asked me again when I´m going to leave Yongguk and marry you.” Junmyeon laughed at that, thinking about the open-minded old lady and her antics. “When are you going to tell her Yongguk is not your gay boyfriend?” “I did, several times, but she says a man who smiles like that can´t be a real manly man.” “OI, I AM A MANLY MAN! And hi Junmyeon!” came a deep voice from the kitchen. “Yeah Gukkie, sure you are! Be a good husband and prepare some coffee for us please!”

“Anyways, not that I don´t like having you here, but what are you doing here this early?” said the man, sitting on the couch like a king on his throne. Junmyeon explained everything about the party, and the other agreed in excitement, and promised to get his boys to help the other.

When his friend left, after two coffees and the mandatory hour of gossip, the raven haired man run excited to the kitchen. “Yongguk! Gukkie! Go get the car and the other losers, we are going shopping!!”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

Kyungsoo and Yixing, after spending half an hour trying to escape from Daehyun´s claws, were finally in apartment 3, surrounded by five girls with face masks on, looking at them curiously and whispering to each other. “They are cute, look at the small one, he looks like a little owl, can we adopt him?” “And look at the one with the dimples, he looks like a prince!”

“Hyerin, Junghwa, please stop, that´s rude!” exclaimed an exasperated Solji.

Yixing, who was better at handling social situations, smiled at the girls, gaining a few coos and awes and started to explain the matter at hand. The girls agreed to go to the party, and then the boys left, Kyungsoo mumbling about not being an owl, and girls being weird, and not coming out of the apartment never again.

“Girls, next time you behave like that in front of the neighbours, I´m banning the presence of chocolate and ice cream in this apartment forever.”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

Junmyeon went to apartment 4 and knocked on the door while making himself presentable, and when a sleepy Jimin opened the door, still in her pyjamas and with her hair looking like she survived a hurricane, he smiled his best charismatic smile. “Good morning Jimin, is Choa here?” The girl squinted at him and shouted towards the bedrooms. “Unnieeeeeeee! Your boyfriend is here!”

“I´m coming!”

Choa appeared on the hallway and smiled at the man. “Babe! What are you doing here so early?” she asked, and went to kiss him. “Hi noona, how are you? You look beautiful as always.” Behind the couple, Jimin and Chanmi, who went to the living-room after hearing the fuss, were making gagging noises and laughing at them. “Oh my god, when are these two going to elope together and come back with seven babies and a dog?” “I know Chanmi, I know. They are so gross and cute, I can´t handle it.”

“In fact, my dear Choa-noona, I came here to invite all of you to a party.” At that, two figures went out of their bedroom and run towards the man. “WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT A PARTY OPPA? OF COURSE WE ARE GOING!” exclaimed Hyejeong, while Seolhyun hugged the surprised man.

“Girls, please, leave him alone, you are suffocating him and I don´t want a dead boyfriend.”

Junmyeon looked at her with gratitude, and after breathing a few times to gain his oxygen again, he continued talking about the party, surrounded by now six girls getting more and more excited. Choa decided to save his poor boyfriend and took his hand. "Ok baby, let´s go have brunch! And I saw a shop with a pair of couple shirts I want to buy for us, we have to go there too. Bye girls! Behave!" and the couple left the apartment, leaving the excited girls there.

"Thank you noona, your roommates are scary."

"It´s because they see the fear in your eyes baby, but don´t worry, I will protect you forever."

 

\- . - . - . -

 

Someone knocked on apartment 2´s door, and the seven boys who were having breakfast together looked at each other in confusion. Jin started to count heads, and when he guaranteed the seven of them were there, he frowned. “How is this possible? We are all here.”

“Any of you bought something online?”

“Hyung, should I take the bat?”

“Guys, don´t be chickens! I bet it´s not a murderer or anything like that. It´s the middle of the day and everyone knows murderers only go out at night, they said it on TV!” said Taehyung, and then, before any of the others could stop him, he got up and run to open the door.

There, in the middle of the hallway, were a couple of boys a little older than him, and when he smiled at them, they looked at him like he was a ghost. “WOW! Yeollie, look at him! He looks like me!” exclaimed the smaller male. “What the hell Baek!? Do you have something to tell me?” “Of course not, Park Chanyeol, I think I would remember having a son!” Before the others decided to start fighting in front of him, Taehyung resorted to shove both of them inside his house and call his hyungs in case they were actually murderers (people make mistakes, and he is a very humble guy who knows that he is not always right, thank you very much).

“Guuuuuyyyyyys, there is new people here!” shouted the light haired boy, and the couple trembled in fear when they heard the sound of six pairs of feet stomping towards where they were, and then six heads looking at them with a mix of curious glances and scowls in their faces.

“Who are you?” spitted Yoongi, while putting Jungkook behind him in a protective manner (“ _that tiny blonde looks vicious_ ”, thought a scared Chanyeol).

“Eh… Hi? We are your neighbours from apartment 5” said Baekhyun, always the brave one in their relationship, patting a scared Chanyeol´s arm. “Oh yeah? And what do you want?” at that, Chanyeol whined in fear. “Yoongi, be nice” said Jin, and smiled encourangingly at the others.

“Well, we want to invite you to a housewarming party, it´s next saturday. Here, take the invitation, all the information is there, ok? Byeeeee!” and with that, the two left and run up the stairs and the seven boys looked at each other in confusion, for the nth time that morning.

“Guys, I think we made new friends!”

“Shut up, Jimin.”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

In apartment 1, Chanyeol was crying and hugging a shocked Seulgi, while Baekhyun explained the other girls their traumatic experience with their neighbours from the other end of the hallway.

“I´m telling you Seulgi. That tiny guy was the devil! I don´t think I will be able to sleep tonight!” “Oppa, I think you are exaggerating, I´m sure none of our neighbours has horns or red eyes” “But he looked like that!”

Baekhyun sighed and hit Chanyeol´s head. “Babe, shut up, and let me do the talking, you are obviously not functioning right now.” He then looked at Joohyun again. “So, what do you say noona? Do you want to go? It will be fun!” Joohyun didn´t look so convinced, and the other girls realized and looked at her with their puppy faces.

“Unnie please!! The semester is starting next week! It´s our last summer party!” exclaimed Sooyoung, while Wendy was ready to start her fake-crying. “Aah, girls, I´m not sure...” but then, she saw her sister´s sad face and she knew she was fucked, she couldn´t deny anything to Yeri, and the little shit knew it.

“Ok, we´ll go. But I hope all of you behave and don´t destroy anything, and I´m looking at you, Sooyoung, you little troublemaker.”

The girls cheered and hugged their unnie, crushing Chanyeol in the process, and the boy decided he will never get out of his apartment again.

 

\- . - . - . -

 

Jongin and Sehun were going to apartment 7, giggling and stealing kisses at each other, when they got surprised by the woman who opened the door and bolted out of the apartment, running so fast she was only a blurry figure in the distance, with loud cries of “I´m late, I´m soooo late, fuuuuuuuck!!!”.

The boys looked at each other, shrugged, and went to knock on the door. They heard a voice coming near the door “What happened Hyomin-unnie? Did you forget your coffee again?” and when the door opened, they saw a girl with short brown hair and only a big shirt on. “Oh! Hello! Do you want something?” said the girl, smiling at the blushing boys. Then, a black haired boy appeared behind her, wearing only his pyjama trousers. “Jiyeon-ah, come to beeed” whined the boy, but then, he saw the others and blushed too. “Um… hi? Who are you?”

Jongin composed himself and smiled “Hi! Sorry for bothering you. We are the neighbours from apartment 5, and we wanted to invite you to the party the owner of the building is going to throw next saturday to welcome the new neighbours”

The couple smiled. “Really? A party?? Hongbinnie, we have to go!” exclaimed an excited Jiyeon. They said thanks to the boys and told them they would be there. “It´s a pity Taekwoon-oppa and Jinah-unnie are in Milan, they would have loved to be here” said the girl when the others left.

The couple went to their bedroom, where a blonde male was sleeping peacefully in the huge bed. The other two smiled and shared an evil gaze, and then jumped over the poor boy. “WONSHIK-AK, BABY, WAKE UP!!!” Wonshik looked at them scared, and then groaned and hit his partners. “I hate you! I want to break-up!” Hongbin and Jiyeon giggled and hugged the other “You love us, don´t lie to yourself!”

The blonde smiled and furrowed in their arms. “Yeah, maybe I do.”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

After the encounter with the nearly nude couple, Jongin and Sehun spent an hour playing Xbox with the boys from apartment 8 and nearly forgot about the party and that they were supposed to give them the invitation, that Jackson guy was truly convincing and competitive.

After they left, the three boys started to plan what they were going to wear, and how many friends they were going to make, and Mark decided to practice some lines, in case he gets shy and forgets how to speak.

“I don´t care, I just hope there is food” said Bambam, matter-of-factly, and went back to sleep.

 

\- . - . - . -

 

“Well boys, now that the invitations are delivered, we have so much work to do. Let the party preparations begin!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, send kudos, comments, or go say hi on Tumblr! (@anatomiadea)


	4. TOW the housewarming party pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Choa fears for the state of her apartment, Jongdae embarrasses himself, Namjoon is oblivious, Daehyun just wants to sing, Jin likes pink and everyone gets drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Uni kept me busy, then I fell sick and just when I wanted to finish the chapter, Bang Yongguk happened (that teaser was rudeeeeee).
> 
> Hope you like the chapter. It may seem a little all over the place, but this chapter has to happen so the plot progresses.

It was finally saturday, the day of the party, and the building was buzzing with activity. Junmyeon decided to use the rooftop for the occasion, since there was a lot of space there to fit all the neighbours, and all the boys from apartment 5 were helping him to get everything ready. Or better said, trying to help, because after Chanyeol tangled his long lanky legs with the light wires and fell, taking Jongin and Kyungsoo down with him, the group of boys forgot their objetive and started bickering and playing, leaving the poor heir nearly crying while trying to put order.

 

Sehun, the only one who wasn´t in the middle of the chaos, looked sympathetically at his hyung and patted his back. “Don´t worry Junma, everything will be ready in time, now stop frowning or you are going to get wrinkly.” And with that, he left to organize the seats scattered all over the place. Junmyeon sighed “At least I still have baby Sehunnie, the kid listens well.”

 

Far away in Beijing, China, Kim Minseok felt a shiver run down his spine. Luhan, who was animatedly talking about the last football match while they were walking to have lunch, looked at him in confusion. “Baby, are you ok?” “Yeah, it´s just that I feel someone saying good things about that brat Oh Sehun.” The younger boy looked at him in horror “Poor clueless soul… Don´t worry Minseok, he can´t hurt you anymore” said the boy while trying to comfort his traumatized boyfriend, who was repeating over and over again “ _I_ _may be_ _small,_ _but_ _I´m the hyung!_ ”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

The afternoon came, and Himchan, Daehyun and Youngjae were going to the rooftop to help with the last details, with their hands full of food the older and Jongup prepared together to contribute to the party.

 

“So, hyung, are you going to seduce someone tonight?”

 

“Of course not Daehyun, these are our neighbours, I have manners.”

 

Youngjae snorted at that and Himchan looked at him offended. “Youngjae! You disrespectful boy, that´s not the way of treating your dad!” He was going to continue with the nagging, but he forgot why he was angry when they arrived at the place and looked around mesmerized. The whole rooftop was decorated with multiple tiny lights and there were different seating spaces so the guests could talk in small groups (“ _how did they carry those couches all the way here?_ ”) and on the far end there was a bar with different beverages and snacks, where they went to put the things they brought.

 

“Wow, it looks amazing!” exclaimed Daehyun in awe. “Wait until the others see it! And is that a karaoke corner what I see?” Youngjae gasped in horror and Himchan looked at the blonde with a serious face. “Dae, you are not going to monopolize the karaoke, I´m warning you! Let the other kids play too!” “But hyuuuung! It´s a karaoke!!” pouted Daehyung, giving them his best puppy look.

 

Youngjae took the other´s hand and whispered in his ear “Dae, if you behave and stay away from that karaoke, I´ll sing ` _I believe I can fly`_ with you.” “REALLY JAE, REALLY???” the younger boy nodded and Daehyun squealed in delight, jumping to hug and kiss his boyfriend. “Oh my god, I love you, you are the best!” The impromptu make-out session was interrumpted by a flustered Himchan, who decided to send Daehyun with Baekhyun and Youngjae with Yixing in hopes they could keep the boys busy and the couple kept their hands off each other, at least for a few minutes.

 

\- . - . - . -

 

**That night.**

The girls from apartment 3 were invited next door to have a few drinks before the party started and they were now sprawled on the living-room´s floor, while the other girls were running around getting ready (shouts of “ _For fuck´s sake, Minah, that dress is mine, you tiny thief!_ ” and “ _Who are you calling tiny, disrespectful kid!_ ” could be heard from one of the bedrooms). Choa came out of the kitchen with a big bottle of soju, poured everyone a shot and went to stand in the middle of the room. “Well girls, let´s start this new friendship the right way, cheers!” All the girls cheered and drank their shots in one go.

 

“Wow, this soju is strong!” exclaimed Chanmi with a disgusted face, giving Choa her glass. “I know, right?” said Hyojin, and got up to put herself another shot. “Give me more, I may need this to put up with all the neighbours.”

 

Heeyeon and Hyerin were dancing around the living-room, laughing loudly and nearly knocking-off a lamp, when Hyejeong and Seolhyun joined them, and soon the apartment was filled with laughter and ten grown up women dancing around, dangerously close to the furniture. Fearing for the state of the room, Choa and Solji decided to send everyone to the rooftop (first they had to separate Hyojin and Yuna from the bottle of soju, after they decided the bottle was their new friend).

 

“If they have to break something, better they do it away from here” whispered Solji to Choa. “Oh, unnie, finally someone who understands my pain.”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

Mark, Jackson and Bambam arrived at the party with some friends and went to greet Junmyeon, who was at the bar keeping sure everything was in order. “Junmyeon-ssi! These are Jaebum and Yugyeom! We met them last week when we went to explore the university. Hope you don´t mind that we brought them.” The older smiled and looked at the new people. “Of course I don´t mind! All of your friends are welcome here in our little community” (“ _You don´t live here!_ ” shouted Kyungsoo from the distance.)

 

“Great! Let´s go Yugyeom, there is a lot of food over there!” exclaimed an excited Bambam, dragging the taller boy with him. Mark looked at them worried. “Guys, don´t break anything! And leave food for the others!”

 

A few metres from them, Jongin, Yixing and Jongdae were walking towards the bar. “I´m telling you hyungs, I saw one of the neighbours from apartment 7, the one who was nearly nude the other day when Sehun and me went to send the invitations. He was with another boy, a blonde with tattoos, and they were making out!” “Seriously Jongin? You are weirded out by two guys kissing? You live with Baek and Yeollie, for fuck´s sake!” The tanned boy blushed (“ _If only they knew..._ ”) and sighed in exasperation. “NO! It´s not that! The boy has a girlfriend! He is cheating with the other guy!” At that, Jongdae´s eyes turned somber. “I can´t believe it… we have to do something! The poor girl has to know!”

 

The conversation suddenly stopped because they crashed against Mark´s group, since both groups weren´t looking where they were going. Yixing fell after colliding with a body, and when he looked up, he saw a handsome boy looking at him with a worried face.

 

The boy offered his hand and he took it, letting the other put him to his feet. “Oh my god, I´m so sorry, did I hurt you? Are you ok?” said the boy, checking if he was unharmed. Yixing couldn´t help but blush, the stranger was looking at him with such intensity that it was sending chills down his spine. The chinese let the other know he was fine, and then his group continued their way to the other end of the rooftop. Even there, Yixing could still feel the other´s eyes on him.

 

\- . - . - . -

 

“Oh my god Tae, look over there, it´s LE!!!”

 

Taehyung looked at Namjoon, who seemed to be really excited after seeing that LE person, only 5 minutes after they arrived at the party. He followed the direction the other was looking and saw a tall girl sitting at the bar, drinking and sending everyone cold glares. He wanted to ask the blonde who the girl was, but the other was busy staring in awe at her, something that made an ugly feeling settle in his stomach.

 

“LE is an underground rapper, she performs in the club were we usually go. Namjoonie has a crush on her since the first time he saw her performing on stage.” said Yoongi, looking at Taehyung with pity. He was aware of the feelings the younger boy had towards Namjoon, and it broke his heart seeing the poor kid suffering because of his oblivious friend (the boy may have been a genius, but he was pretty dense on things that were not his classes or music). “Ah, I see” and then Taehyung left, leaving Yoongi and Namjoon behind. The smaller boy slapped the other´s head and ignored his indignant cries, in favor of going to get a drink.

 

He decided to pour himself a beer, but when he saw who was beside him he nearly dropped the can, because Bang Yongguk, the best rapper in all Hongdae and his idol since he was 17, was there in all his glory, looking at him. Yoongi stopped the squeal trying to come out of his mouth and kept a cool face, nodding his head at the older, who send a gummy smile his way.

 

“Hi, you look familiar! I saw you performing in Hongdae, you are Suga right?” Yoongi looked at him with huge surprised eyes and tried not to faint. “Y-yes, I´m Suga.” “I knew it! I really liked your rapping, those lines about Hong Kong were amazing, we should collaborate some time, if you want of course.” said the older rapper, “YES! I mean, ok cool, we can plan something, Yongguk-ssi.” Yongguk smiled again and left, leaving Yoongi gaping after him.

 

Jungkook appeared beside him. “Yoongi-hyung, are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost!”

 

“Is this real life? Am I dead?” “I´m pretty sure you are alive hyung.” Yoongi then turned to face the younger boy. “Well Kookie, then it seems Bang Yongguk thinks I´m cool. Can you take me to one of those couches? I need to sit for a moment.” Jungkook smiled in excitement at his hyung, took his hand and led him to the couch. “I´m going to get a glass of water for you, stay here.” “Better a bottle of soju.” The boy laughed at that. “Ok hyung, whatever you want.”

 

But Jungkook didn´t get too far, because soon he was surrouned by a group of girls, one of them smiling like a wolf, another one, who looked much younger, blushing like a tomato, and the last two cooing and looking at him like he was a newborn baby (he wasn´t, even if Jimin said otherwise). ”Oh my god Seulgi, look at him, he is so cute I want to die! Can we adopt him?” The boy looked at them scared, he wasn´t very good with people, actually he was terribly shy, specially with girls (and strangers always assumed he was just rude and presumptuous). Usually he could hide it behind the boisterous personalities of his hyungs, but here, all alone, he was an easy prey for people, and he hated it.

 

Soon, even if for him it was like centuries passed, his knights in shining armour appeared, in the form of Jimin and Taehyung linking their arms with him and looking at the girls with their most charming smiles. “Hiiiiiiii! We are Chimchim and Taetae, who are you?”

 

The blushing girl shrieked and run towards an older woman a few metres away, and the one who was looking at them like they were little deers scoffed and left, saying something that sounded like “ _Too cute for me._ ” The other two looked pleased though, and squished Jimin and Taehyung´s cheeks. “Sooo cuteeeeee!” “Don´t mind Yeri and Sooyoung, they are just weird. We are Seulgi and Wendy, but you can call us noonas!” “Nice to meet you noonas!” exclaimed Jimin, winking at them. The pair cooed again. “That´s it, we are definitely adopting you two!”

 

Jungkook was as lost and scared as before, but suddenly a hand was taking his and he found himself in the arms of Yoongi, his hyung looking at him with worry. “Kookie, are you ok? Was it too much? Do you want to leave?” The younger boy shaked his head. “We can stay, but oh my god, it was horrible hyung!” “Don´t worry Kookie, I will protect you forever.”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

On the other end of the rooftop, Junghong was bored as hell, since Jongup was immersed in a Dance Dance Revolution battle with some Hoseok guy, and Daehyun and Youngjae were singing duets on the karaoke after the older got his boyfriend drunk enough to not care anymore about his “cool guy” reputation.

 

He was looking for his older hyungs, since they were the most hilarious when drunk (Yonggukkie-hyung getting really passionate about inequality and revolution, and Channie-hyung quoting Shakespeare with perfect accuracy) but he couldn´t find Yongguk anywhere, and Himchan was busy giving everyone his coffee shop card, in hopes to find new employees (“ _Hyung! Stop trying to make business deals at my party!_ ” “ _Ah, my dear Junmyeon, everytime is a good time to make business!_ ”), so he decided to start to make friends between the neighbours.

 

He sat beside a tall girl and she smiled at him. “Hi! I´m Sooyoung, you are cute, what´s your name?” The boy spluttered and blushed, but found some courage to answer the straightforward girl. “I´m Junghong, you are pretty cute too.” Sooyoung laughed in delight. “Well, Junghong, I think we are going to be really good friends.”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

Jiyeon was late to the party. She was trying to convince Hyomin to attend, but the older woman decided to stay and get some work done. (Jiyeon kept in mind to talk to her about that later, because since the break-up, her unnie was overworking herself and she was worried.) When she arrived, she started looking for her boyfriends, and when she find them at the bar talking with some boys from apartment 6, a smile lighted the brunette´s face and she went to greet the boys.

 

She just arrived to their side, when suddenly a boy with sharp features started to shout at them. “NO! DON´T GO NEAR THOSE TRAITORS! YOUR BOYFRIEND HERE IS CHEATING ON YOU WITH THE OTHER GUY!” The three lost the colour of their faces after hearing that and seeing that everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them. Two tall boys run to hold the other. “Jongdae-hyung, what are you doing?” “LEAVE ME ALONE GUYS, SHE DESERVES TO KNOW!”

 

Jiyeon looked at Hongbin and Wonshik, after all, they were keeping it a secret from everyone except their roommates, afraid of the judgement and the bad response they could get, and telling it was a decision they had to make together. When they nodded at her, she sighed, squared her shoulders and looked at Jongdae with determination. “Hongbin is my boyfriend, and Wonshik is his boyfriend and my boyfriend too. No one is cheating. We are in a loving relationship, the three of us. Got a problem with that?” she said glaring at everyone while Hongbin and Wonshik went to her side and took her hands.

 

Silence filled the place for a few seconds, and then Himchan´s voice came from the bar. “Seems fair to me. Everyone, let the lovebirds alone and come get drunk!”. At that, the rest of the neighbours shrugged, Jackson and Heeyeon continued their _“Who can eat more egg-rolls”_ battle, and everyone went to their previous conversations and activities, leaving poor Jongdae alone to apologize to the other three.

 

When he left, Wonshik smiled at his partners and hugged a teary-eyed Hongbin and a relieved Jiyeon. “Well, it seems we don´t have to hide anymore, at least in the building.”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

Jongdae was trying to forget that shameful moment and decided to just get himself shit-faced. He went to the bar, where there was only one bottle of soju left. (“ _I have to remind Chanyeol to get more._ ”) Just when he was going to grab the bottle, another hand appeared and beat him, and he saw a girl, Yuna from his Medicine classes if he remembered well, leaving with his precious soju.

 

“Ey! That bottle is mine!” The girl turned and glared at him. “Who says that? It doesn´t have your name in it.” Jongdae tried to calm himself, after all, it was his first outing after breaking-up with Liyin-noona, , he just embarrassed himself 10 minutes ago and he didn´t want to end being enemies with everyone. He went calmly towards the girl. “Look, I´m having a hard time and I need that soju t-” “And who says I´m not having a hard time as well?” asked the girl. The boy looked better at her face, saw the dark bags under her eyes and the tired expression, and realized he wasn´t the only one who needed that soju.

 

“Well, what do you think about sharing it?”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

Sehun was walking down the stairs towards his apartment, when suddenly someone grabbed his waist from behind and a hand covered his mouth, making his heart leap out of his chest. “Sssh, don´t be scared, it´s me.” He turned to face the attacker and saw the smiling face of Jongin. “You idiot! I nearly had a heart attack!” The tanned boy laughed and hugged him, guiding him towards the apartment.

 

“Everyone is going to be busy up there, and we have the place to ourselves. What do you think about we use that in our favour?” Sehun´s eyes lightened up at that.

 

“I think your ideas are the best Jonginnie. Let´s go, we don´t have all night.” said the younger smiling and grabbing Jongin´s ass.

 

\- . - . - . -

 

Back on the party, Seokjin was trying to find his donsaengs, knowing very well how easy they got in trouble, when he finally saw Taehyung and Jimin surrounded by two girls and Namjoon and Hoseok sulking near them. He went to make sure they were ok, and possibly scold them, when he saw a woman dressed in pink walking towards the girls, apparently with the same idea in mind.

 

The woman stopped when she caught him looking, and smiled his way. The others took the chance and flew (Hoseok taking Jimin´s hand and running towards the bar “ _Hurry up Jiminnie! Let´s get drunk and dance until we die!_ ” and Namjoon running after Taehyung, asking the boy why he was so angry at him), leaving them alone looking at each other.

“ _Ok Jin, she is looking at you, you are a well educated young man, just say something, you can do it!_ ” “I LIKE PINK!” shouted the broad-shouldered boy, and mentally facepalmed himself. “ _God Jin you are so stupid, what´s wrong with you?_ _I knew it, going to an all-boys school was not a good ide-_ ” “I like pink too” replied the woman, blushing and smiling a little bigger. “My name is Joohyun. What´s your name?”

 

Just then, Seokjin swore he fell terribly and madly in love.

 

\- . - . - . -

 

Yixing was tired, and wanted to go back to the apartment to see if he could catch Yifan on one of his all-nighters and talk to him at least a little, when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and saw the stranger from before, looking nervously at him.

 

“Hi! Sorry for bothering you, but I wanted to properly apologize. My name is Im Jaebum, by the way, and I´m really sorry for nearly breaking you.” The chinese laughed at that. “Nice to properly meet you, my name is Yixing, and apologies accepted, don´t worry anymore, my body is as fine as before the fall.” The other boy smiled brightly and bowed.

 

“Do you want to go out one day and get some coffee?” Yixing looked at him surprised, and a little bit flattered. “Um… going out like friends or as in a date? Because I have a boyfriend.” he wasn´t prepared to see the heartbroken look of the other, and he felt a little bad when Jaebum started to stutter.

 

“Ah, of course, someone as handsome as you couldn´t be single. Sorry for bothering you.” and with that, they boy bowed and left, leaving Yixing with a strange feeling in his chest.

 

\- . - . - . -

 

The party was nearing its end, most of the neighbours left to god-knows-where. Yongguk was passionately debating with female Jimin about the patriarchy, Namjoon and Taehyung were quietly talking about something sitting on one of the big couches, and on a makeshift stage, Junmyeon was drunkenly crying while giving a speech, with a horrified Choa trying to convince him to get down.

 

“Thank you everyone for coming here tonight. I´m glad we are here, living together in our little community. We are going to be the best family ever!”

 

“What the fuck hyung? You don´t even live here!”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

**The morning after.**

 

Someone screamed in apartment 4, and Jongdae woke up to see himself naked and in a bed that wasn´t his. Beside him was an equally naked Yuna, looking horrified at him.

 

“Oh my god, what happened last night?”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

Hoseok felt the morning light caressing his face, and smiled lazily, still half asleep. He was really warm and didn´t want to leave bed, but then something grazed his nose and he stilled. “ _Wait, my blanket doesn´t have hair._ ” The boy looked down and saw a familiar head, and the peacefully sleeping face of Jimin cuddling with him, with an adorable pout on his face.

 

It wasn´t weird for them to sleep together like that, but what made alarm bells start to ring inside his head was the fact that both of them were naked, and something painfully similar to dried cum was on his stomach. Hoseok was having a meltdown,  when the younger boy opened his eyes and looked up at him in confusion.

 

“What happened hyung? Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

Two pained shouts, coming from apartment 3 and apartment 8, echoed through the whole building.

 

“I´M NEVER EATING EGG ROLLS AGAIN!”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! If you have any doubts about the story, leave and comment or go to Tumblr (@anatomiadea) and ask me!  
> I have a free week, so I hope the next one can be posted soon.
> 
> If any of you wondered why Leo and Nana weren´t there, well... it´s something important for the next chapter.
> 
> Byeeeee!


	5. TOW the haunted building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sooyoung and Junghong go on a date, Seokjin and Joohyun don´t, Kyungsoo is a little shit and strange things are happening in the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one!  
> Special appearance of screaming Hobi, Baekhyun´s satoori and traitor Kyungsoo.

It was a week after the party, new groups of friends were formed between the neighbours and, with the end of summer and the start of the new semester, all of them were immersed in their new routines.

 

Heeyeon and Jackson finally recovered from “ _The egg rolls issue_ ” (though their roommates will never recover from that trauma), Jongdae and Yuna were still avoiding the other after their little affair, Hoseok and Jimin were tip-toeing around each other and being weird (something their roommates didn´t think was strange, since Hoseok tended to do really weird things all the time) and Yoongi was considering killing his roommate, because Seokjin couldn´t stop talking about Joohyun.

 

“Seriously hyung, if you like her so much, just ask her on a date!” said Yoongi, tired after his classes and spending 3 hours working on his mixtape. He just wanted to sleep and maybe cuddle with the younger boys for a bit (he would never admit it, and he even hit Taehyung once because the boy started to rant about Yoongi being part cat, but he loved cuddling) and listening to his hyung´s Romeo and Juliet bullshit wasn´t one of his plans.

 

Seokjin blushed. “I already did it.” The younger looked at him amazed. “You did? Wow hyung, you surprise me!” “Yah! What does that mean?” shouted a now fully red Seokjin. “It means that you are awkward, and it´s a wonder you found courage to do it. I´m proud of you hyung, you are a grown up man now.” and with that, the smaller boy saluted his hyung and left, leaving the other stuttering in outrage and fanning himself to fight the heat on his cheeks.

 

\- . - . - . -

 

Junghong was nervous. It was the day Sooyoung and him decided to go on a date so they could “ _get to know each other better_ ”, as the girl put it. The tall boy didn´t know what to do to make the date enjoyable, so he felt like he was going to suffocate and his hyungs weren´t any help.

 

Himchan just looked at him like he was telling a joke and laughed when he asked him. “Are you seriously asking me? My only experience with a woman was when I saw my grandma naked one day i was peeing myself and I thought the bathroom was empty. I don´t think that´s the kind of things you want to experience.”

 

“I remember dating a girl during my last year in high school, what do girls like these days?” asked a confused Yongguk from the kitchen, where he was making coffee. (Junghong had forgotten his hyung was almost a monk and sighed in desperation. “ _We have to find him someone to date soon, he is seriously getting rusty_.”)

 

Jongup looked at him and shrugged. “Girls like when I smile, I think. They also like when I dance? I don´t know, just do some body rolls or something.”

 

Daehyung and Youngjae were busy in their bedroom, and the younger wasn´t THAT desperate to interrumpt them and get traumatized, so he just decided to improvise and be himself, praying to all the gods he knew that Sooyoung liked him.

 

The boy went to apartment 1 to pick up Sooyoung and, after a few minutes composing himself, he knocked on the door. The youngest, Yeri if he wasn´t wrong, opened the door and frowned at him.

 

“Oh, it´s you. Unnieeeeeeees, that tall skinny oppa is here!”

 

The boy didn´t have time to feel offended at what the girl said, because he was ushered inside the apartment and then he found himself sitting on the sofa and Sooyoung´s roommates surrounding him and looking ready for murder.

 

“What are your intentions towards our Sooyoung?”

 

“Are you studying? Working? Are you doing something with your life?”

 

“What is your opinion about young marriage?”

 

Junghong felt dizzy with all the questions directed at him, and he thought he was going to faint, when Sooyoung appeared in the living-room and took his hand, shouting at her unnies to leave the poor boy alone and dragging him outside.

 

“Oh god, your roommates hate me!” exclaimed Junghong, dismayed.

 

“Don´t be silly, they are just weird. Let´s go! There is a great place where they make a patbingsu to die for and we have to try it!”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

One of the good things brought by the housewarming party, was the new groups made up between the neighbours after they found out all the things they had in common. One of those groups was the Coffee Squad (Taehyung decided the names of the groups, and they didn´t have the heart to not use them, because you can´t just refuse Kim Taehyung´s wishes), who met nearly every night in Himchan´s coffee shop to overdose in caffeine together.

 

The members of that selected group were Yongguk, Yoongi, Namjoon, Hyojin (who were always struck by inspiration in the most weird hours and some of them (mainly Min Yoongi) were suspect of being vampires (mainly by Park Chanyeol)), Jongdae, Yuna (these two drowned by so much class work and subjects to study that they needed every hour to finish it), female Jimin (who had a serious caffeine addiction) and Seolhyun (the beauty and the brains, a true genius and who was there out of boredom and to keep them company, because she usually finished everything early and without much effort).

 

That night, Namjoon, Hyojin, Jongdae, Yuna and Seolhyun were going back home after spending the afternoon at the coffee shop. Seolhyun was talking non stop to fill in all the awkward silent moments, since Jongdae and Yuna were still ignoring each other and Namjoon was only capable of looking at Hyojin and blushing, something the girl was aware of and chose to ignore.

 

When they arrived at the building, they found Junghong and Sooyoung coming back after their date, laughing together and holding hands, and after awing and cooing at them, they entered the building and started to climb up the stairs, when suddenly a loud noise and a scream was heard.

 

The group looked at each other with big eyes and pale faces. “What was that?” whispered Junghong. “It was a woman screaming, wasn´t it?” said a terrified looking Yuna. “We should go and check if someone fell or got hurt.” Namjoon and Jongdae wanted to refuse and tell the others to just hide, but soon the rest were going up the stairs towards the third floor, and they run to keep up with them.

 

What they saw when they arrived made their blood run cold, because there, in the middle of the hallway, was a tall hooded figure with an axe and a bleeding woman sprawled on the floor. Sooyoung screamed and then the stranger turned around, looked directly at them and started to walk in their direction. The group of seven then bolted down the stairs screaming, Yuna taking Jongdae´s hand and Namjoon nearly falling and breaking his neck in the process.

 

They run to apartment 1 and knocked desperately at the door. When a confused Joohyun opened the door, they all jumped inside and started trembling, waiting for the murderer to destroy the door and kill them all. After a few minutes, nothing happened and they disentangled themselves to breathe and stare confused at the door.

 

“Is he gone?” whispered a terrified Sooyoung, still hugging Junghong tightly (and ignoring Joohyun´s glares). “We should call the police” said Seolhyun, and took her phone to make the call, while the rest explained the situation to Joohyun and the other girls, who appeared after hearing the commotion.

 

The policemen arrived later, and when they explained everything, they went to the third floor to check the crime scene, while Joohyun made tea for everyone so they could stay calm.

 

Some minutes later, the men came back looking pissed. “Kids, is this some kind of prank?” “What?” asked Namjoon. “Why are you asking us that? Of course it´s not a prank!”

 

The older policeman stared at him coldly. “Then explain why there was nothing up there. Nothing! No body, no blood, nothing! I seriously doubt someone commited a crime here.”

 

“WHAT??? That´s not possible, we all saw it! There was a figure with an axe, and a dead woman on the floor! We are not lying!” exclaimed Yuna.

 

“Sorry kids, but we have more serious matters at hand. Good night.” The two policemen left, and Joohyun looked at the others with a stern face. “Did you just seriously lie to the police?” “Unnie please, believe us, we really saw it!” pleaded Seolhyun.

 

“I think you just had a group hallucination, go to your apartments and sleep!”

 

It is safe to say, none of them slept that night.

 

\- . - . - . -

 

The day after, Kyungsoo, Chanmi, Baekhyun and Bambam were at Himchan´s coffee shop, the first two working there, and the last two eating the delicious cakes. They spent the afternoon laughing and talking about their classes and, before they knew it, the night fell. They closed the coffee shop, since there was no one to stay for the night shift yet, and started the walk back home.

 

“Even if I don´t believe that murder fantasy the others had, I´m still afraid of going back home this late.” confesed Chanmi. Baekhyun laughed. “Don´t be silly, nothing is going to happen. And you have us to protect you, Chanmi-yah!” exclaimed the boy flexing his biceps. The girl looked at tiny Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, and lanky skinny Bambam, and laughed out loud. “Yeah, of course oppa, I feel relieved now.”

 

They arrived at the building, and just when they reached the third floor, all the lights switched off and Bambam shrieked in surprise. “Oh my god, what happened?” exclaimed the thai boy. “Guys, relax, I´m sure it´s a blackout.” said Kyungsoo with a calm voice. “I´ll take my phone to light up the way.”

 

The brunette boy took his phone from his pocket and turned on the light. They started to walk towards Chamni´s apartment, when suddenly they hear a bloodcurdling scream and the lights started to turn on and off. The group hugged in fear and stayed there, paralized and whimpering. “What´s happening???!!!” exclaimed Baekhyun. After some minutes of silence, when no one dared to move, they started to hear steps coming to them. When they turned, what they saw made them scream in horror.

 

A woman, dressed in bloody clothes and with a huge wound on her abdomen, was looking at them. Baekhyung screamed and Kyungsoo run up the stairs with his phone, leaving them there. “NO! KYUNGSOO, YOU LITTLE TRAITOR, DON´T LEAVE!”

 

The woman smiled at them, with bloody lips and crazy eyes, and then started to walk towards the group. Chanmi clawed at the boys´ arms and started to run to her apartment, dragging them with her. “UNNIEEEEE OPEN THE DOOR!!! PLEASEEEE!!! cried the girl hitting the door, getting more panicky by the minute, because the woman was moving closer and they had nowhere to go. Bambam looked like he was going to faint soon and Baekhyun´s satoori made its appearance, with the boy shouting and cursing nonsense.

 

Just when Choa opened the door from the inside, the lights finally turned on and the scared kids looked at the empty hallway, where there was no one in sight. The group fell down, their legs losing all the strenght.

 

“What the hell is happening here?”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

This time, everyone believed something was happening in the building. Junmyeon decided to organize an emergency meeting (“ _Hyung, seriously, this is not your house!_ ”) and, it was decided that no one would be alone wandering the building, and that everyone had to stay home at night. They also discussed calling a medium, or maybe some ghostbusters (idea provided by Taehyung).

 

They voted, and decided to call a medium female Jimin met once (everyone was afraid of asking her why she had a medium friend, just assuming Jimin was a weird girl). The woman agreed to go to the apartment to check the “spiritual forces” and after expecting an old lady with weird clothes and long curls, the woman looked nothing like that, she was just a dull looking woman in her forties, smelling suspiciously like soju and wearing stained clothes.

 

The medium spent all the afternoon going through the building and touching everyone´s things (Yoongi felt really offended after finding her smelling his underwear, “ _to check if your boxers are posessed_ ”, and threw a fit, only relaxing again when Jungkook stayed one hour talking to him).

 

Three hours, 800000 won and seven offended neighbours later, the woman declared there was no ghost haunting the building and left, leaving them gaping after her.

 

“Welp, it seems she was a fraud, isn´t it funny?”

 

“Jimin… please… just shut up.”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

 

The situation was terrible. Everyone was afraid of going out at night and it wasn´t weird for some neighbour to have a panic attack just thinking about having to leave their apartment.

 

Jongdae was still pretending that Yuna didn´t hold his hand that fateful night, even if he liked the feeling, just because he was a stubborn little shit.

 

Junghong and Sooyoung went on more dates, always coming back during daytime in fear of being victims again, and Seokjin and Joohyun were afraid of having their date, in case something happened to their kids while they were gone.

 

Baekhyun was still giving Kyungsoo the silent treatment for leaving them there to die, and poor Chanyeol was the one with the mediator role, trying to fix things (although everything went back to normal when the younger boy gave Baekhyun a red velvet cake and promised to give him his best cookies for the next month).

 

It was friday night, and male Jimin and Taehyung were running to catch the last bus home, after leaving their afternoon classes. It was getting late, and they cursed at their luck, knowing that by the time they got home, it will be dark.

 

When they arrived at their stop, Hoseok was there. “I was worried, and decided to come so we could go back together.” explained the older boy. Jimin was surprised, they haven´t talked at all since that night, and every time he tried to talk to him, Hoseok would ignore him and go to bother someone else. But the fact that he was there, waiting for them and worried about their well-being, made him happy and relieved.

 

“Let´s go guys, it´s getting really late.”

 

The three of them walked to the building, and before entering, they sighed and tried to pull themselves together. “It´s ok, nothing is going to happen.” said the always optimistic Taehyung. “Also, everything happened on the third floor, we are safe for now.” That seemed to relax the others a little, and they went up the stairs towards their apartment.

 

But it seemed that Taehyung spoke too soon, because when they reached the second floor, the bloody woman was there, looking at them with her creepy smile. When Hoseok saw the horrific appearance, he stopped in his tracks, screamed like a banshee and fell down unconscious.

 

“Hobi-hyung!” shouted Taehyung. Jimin fell to his knees and started shaking the limp boy. “Hyung please, wake up! HYUNG! PLEASE!!!” Trying to reanimate their hyung was in vain, and soon the young boys took him and started to drag him so they could get away from the ghost, who was now moving and getting nearer.

 

Seeing that they weren´t going to reach the door in time, the boys hugged each other crying. “Jiminnie, you know you are my best friend right?” “I know Taetae” “You were the best friend a boy could wish for.” “You too, my soulmate forever!” “I love you dude, you are the best.” “I love you too bro, it´s a pity Namjoon-hyung didn´t realize how amazing you are, but I can haunt him after we die if you want.” “Jiminnieeee!” “Taetaeeeeee!”

 

“Aaaaaand cut!”

 

The wailing boys were interrupted by that sudden voice, and when they separated, they saw Heeyeon coming from the stairs, smiling and holding a video camera. “Guys, that was amazing! You did great!”

 

“What?” they looked at each other in confusion, and then when they looked away, the terrifying ghost was smiling and taking off a wig, revealing blonde hair and a pretty face underneath all the blood. The woman went to their side. “Hi! I´m so sorry for scaring you, I´m Jinah!”

 

Just then, Hoseok decided it was the best moment to wake up.

 

“Guys, what happened?”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

The mistery was solved. Heeyeon, as a part from some project she needed to do for her cinematography classes, had to film a movie, and she decided to ask Taekwoon and Jinah to be their main characters. It was supposed to be a thriller but, after the accidental participation of the Coffee Squad, she decided to continue filming it as a terror movie. Since only their roommates and the boys from apartment 8 knew them, because they couldn´t attend the housewarming party, no one recognized Jinah and they all genuinely thought there was a ghost haunting the place.

 

Solji was fuming and decided to give Heeyeon the worst punishment ever: no chocolate, ice-cream or cakes for a month. The younger girl threw a fit, but when she presented the movie in class, she got the highest grade, so in the end the sacrifice was worth it.

 

\- . - . - . -

 

 

A week later, after the things between them went back to normal, Jimin went to Hoseok´s room when the older boy was alone. “Hyung, can I come in?” The older boy nodded, confused and a little wary. Jimin sat on his bed and played with his fingers, without looking at him.

 

“Hyung, I have been thinking and… do you want to do it again? No strings attached?”

 

The older felt his heart sink, but smiled nonetheless, so Jimin didn´t suspect anything. He had a lot of time to think about his feelings when he was ignoring the younger, and soon he realized he felt something for the boy that was more than friendhsip. Apparently, the other didn´t feel the same, but if he could have Jimin at least like this, he was going to take the chance.

 

“Of course Jiminnie, no strings attached.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, comment, send kudos, send love! And go to my Tumblr (@anatomiadea) to say hi!


	6. TOW the puppies pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jongin is an animal rescuer, Sehun doesn´t like living things, Taehyung is the puppy-whisperer and 5 little things are the reason for some drama in the Sekai paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s been too long, and this is super short, but real life has ben keeping me busy, and I decided to just post this even if it´s unfinished, as a way for me to post the next one faster.  
> Enjoy!

Everything was silent in apartment 5. Sehun just arrived home after his classes and, seeing that everyone was still at University, he was determined to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere while it lasted (maybe he was starting to sound a little like Kyungsoo-hyung, but nobody was there to witness it).

The boy went to his room to leave his last finished painting and took his favourite blanket, his dear Pinku-Pinku and some snacks from the kitchen, making himself comfortable on their big sofa.

He was watching his favourite drama, the one he never got to watch on tv because Jongdae was a tyrant and always wanted to watch the same melodramatic love triangle drama and cry like a baby, when he heard the door opening and someone tip-toeing towards the living-room. When the person arrived, he saw it was Jongin carrying a huge backpack. The boy got startled at seeing him there, and stopped in his tracks, looking at Sehun like a deer in the headlights.

“Sehunnie! You are here early, is anyone here too?” asked the boy looking around nervously, hugging the backpack to his chest.

“No, the others are still in class.” said the younger, eyeing the other suspiciously. “What´s wrong Jongin? You seem nervous...”

“Oh! Nothing, nothing at all, everything is fine, the day is so nice, isn´t the day nice Sehunnie?” started to babble the boy, trying to escape to his room, when suddenly a little high-pitched bark sounded inside the backpack and Sehun´s face drained from all the colour.

“Kim Jongin, don´t tell me you took home a stray dog…”

Jongin looked at him with huge eyes, kneeling so he could put the backpack on the floor, and started to open the zip. “Promise you won´t get angry, please, I can explain…” Then, 5 little heads peered out from the bag, and 5 poodle puppies jumped out, running towards the stunned Sehun.

“Shit, Jongin, what did you do???”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

Jimin tried to come out the bathroom unnoticed after a not so innocent shower with Hoseok, leaving the other boy there to get out later so their roommates didn´t suspect anything. The boy went to his room to get dressed, where he found Taehyung laying on his bed reading a manga. Just when he was finishing putting his trousers on, the other boy sat up and looked at the door with huge eyes, scaring the shit out of Jimin.

“What the hell Taetae? What are you doing?”

Taehyung said nothing and just got up, and then grabbed his wrist and ran towards the door, leaving the apartment and climbing the stairs, dragging the confused Jimin with him.

 

\- . - . - . -

 

Back in apartment 5, Sehun was trying to convince Jongin that having puppies there was not something good, while the aforementioned were exploring the room and yapping, one of them perched on Jongin´s lap. “You should remember what happened with the 12 hamsters you named after us, and the depressed bunny, and that weird looking bird who hated Baekhyun-hyung and always tried to attack him, this is a bad idea!”

“But Sehunniiiieee, I went to the shelter, and they were there, looking at me all sad, and I couldn´t keep them there!” The older boy pouted while holding the puppy next to Sehun´s face. “Look at Monggu! He is so cute!!! And he is the smallest, I have to take care of him!”

The fact was, Sehun didn't like living things, specially when they were small and cute. They were not cool at all and very un-Sehun-like, so living with a bunch of puppies was not on his plans. Even if Jongin looked so sexy and cute at the same time in his weird Jongin way, holding the little dog and looking at him with his best puppy face on, matching the little creature on his arms.

Before he had time to break Jongin´s heart (and his too, seeing that probably Jongin will hate him forever after telling him the puppies needed to go), the doorbell sounded, and he went to answer the door. Outside was Taehyung, looking at him intently, and a confused and very shirtless Jimin behind him (Sehun was not staring at his abs, not at all, so don´t tell Jongin).

"There are puppies here" it wasn't a question, and Sehun stared confused at the other boy.

"How did you know?"

"My puppy-senses were tingling, can we come in?"

The older decided to not ask further, and let the other boys come into the apartment. Taehyung then bolted to the first puppy he saw and cooed, cradling the dog in his arms. “Chimchim look at this precious baby! And it´s a boy!” exclaimed the excited boy, kissing the puppy´s nose. "I´ll call you Paquito!" Jimin smiled and walked towards the other boy and Jongin, who was standing there holding 3 puppies at the same time, stared at the newcomers in confusion.

“Taetae, I know how excited you get, but these are not your dogs, give the puppy back to the hyungs.”

Taehyung looked at him with a pout. “But Jimiiiiiinnieeee!”

Jongin smiled. “It´s ok Taehyung, you can play with them if you want.” “Really???” the younger boy then whooped and threw himself on the floor, where he soon was covered by the puppies, and the others tried to ignore his delighted squeals of “ _This is the best day of my life!!!_ ” while the puppies were licking his face.

They heard another knock on the door, and Sehun rolled his eyes. “What more can be happening today?”

Outside the door were Sooyoung and Junghong, holding hands and smiling. “We were going out and we heard barks, are there puppies here?” Sehun sighed, sick already of the situation. “Yeah, just come in.”

The couple entered the apartment and greeted everyone, and Sooyoung stared with interest at Jimin, making the boy blush and hide behind Jongin. Junghong noticed and nudged her, making the girl laugh. “Don´t worry Junghongie, yours are better.” whispered the girl, smiling again at the tall boy´s red face. With that, she left his side and went to where Taehyung was, taking one of the puppies on her arms, cooing and calling for Junghong to hold the fluffy dog too.

Jimin ignored the puppy party and looked sheepishly at Jongin.

“Hyung, may I borrow a shirt if you don´t mind? I´m getting really cold.”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

After the neighbours spent one hour playing with the puppies, and then left to their apartments (with Jimin dragging a broken-hearted Taehyung who didn´t want to leave), the other boys arrived.

“OH MY GOD, ARE THOSE PUPPIES???”

“Chanyeol, baby, use your indoors voice.”

Much to Sehun´s misfortune, everyone fell in love with the puppies, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were already calling them their babies, Jongdae run excitedly over the whole place trying to make a bed for the puppies, Yixing was smiling like it was his birthday with his arms full of dogs, and even Do “ _ice king”_ Kyungsoo was smiling, looking pleased at the one who was biting Chanyeol´s ear.

Those little furry demons had everyone captivated, so he had to take things on his own hands, he decided, taking out his phone and making a call.

“Junmyeon-hyung? I have to tell you something.”

 

The day after, Jongin slammed open the door of Yixing and Sehun´s room, where the younger was trying to finish some weird assignment about nudes in art. The blonde got startled at the noise “What the hell Jong-” but his words got interrumpted when the other boy grabbed him by his shirt and looked at him with fury.

“Did you tell Junmyeon-hyung about the puppies?” Sehun gulped, afraid, but nodded hesitantly. “I can explai-” “Why Sehun? WHY? You know how he is about keeping pets in the building, he wasn´t supposed to know! He told me I have to get rid of them before the end of the week when he comes back from Japan, or he will take them to the shelter again!”

Sehun thought he would be happy hearing that but, looking at how upset Jongin was, and how he was looking at him with disappointment, he felt only guilt.

“I´m sorry Jonginnie, I-” “Shut up Sehun. You knew how important they are for me, and you still called hyung. You are an asshole and I don´t want to see your stupid face anymore.” and with that, the older boy ran out of the room, leaving the blonde there, feeling more miserable than ever.

 

\- . - . - . -

 

Inside apartment 2, Taehyung was making some strawberry milkshake for him and Jimin, while the older was inside the hyungs´ room, trying to steal Jin´s Mario Kart game, when he felt it.

He was happily whistling some Girls´Generation song, walking towards their room with the finished milkshakes, when a shiver run down his spine and he dropped the jars, making a mess and startling Yoongi and Jungkook, who were watching Iron Man in the living-room.

“What the fuck Tae?!” exclaimed the older boy, while Jungkook whispered something about “ _wasted strawberries and clumsy hyungs_ ”, getting up to find something to clean the floor.

“I´m sorry Yoongi-hyung, but the puppies need me!” shouted the younger, running out of the apartment.

 

The light haired boy ran up the stairs to apartment 5 and, when he got there, he saw a visibly upset Sehun going out of the door and running past him to leave the building. He shrugged and knocked, and when Jongdae opened the door, he greeted him hurriedly.

“Hello, Jongdae-ssi! Is Jongin here? Can I come in?” “Oh hi Taehyung, he is here, but he is inside his room and I think he is not feeling well. We don´t know what happened, but we heard him and Sehun shouting and Sehun just left without telling us anything.”

“Let me talk to him.”

Taehyung went inside and found Jongin in his room, crying with his lap full of puppies. The tanned boy looked startled at seeing the younger there, and hastily dried his tears with his shirt, puting the puppies on his bed between all his cushions and standing up.

“Your puppy senses again?”

“Yup, tell me what happened.”

 

After telling him everything, with more crying involved, some reassurances and a huge bear hug from the younger, Jongin realized Taehyung´s “pretty dumb boy” first impression didn´t make him justice, and decided he liked his sensitive and intelligent neighbour.

"I just, I don´t understand why did he do that, you know? I know he can be an asshole, but not like this and not to me... I feel stupid and hurt and I am scared because I don´t want to give the puppies back to that awful shelter."

“Don´t worry hyung, I have a plan. Let´s call Sooyoung and Junghong.”

And maybe Jongin thought Taehyung was a clever guy, but that excited look on his face was making him feel like that plan may be a bad idea just before the beginning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! The next one will be posted soon I promise! You can go and shout at me at @anatomiadea on Tumblr


	7. TOW the puppies pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the puppy squad start their mission, Choa is the true boss, there is a lot of jealousy in the air and Sehun tries to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally here with the final part of the puppies´ story :) I hope you like it!
> 
> Choa here is based on the video "Drunk girls get surprised with puppies". You should watch it, it´s gold!

When Sooyoung and Junghong arrived to apartment 5 after Taehyung explained the situation, they went to Jongin´s room and sent worried glances to a still sniffing Jongin, the girl running to the crying boy and hugging him to her chest. “Don´t cry oppa! Everything will be fine, we will protect the puppies until our last breath!”

“Well, my dear Sooyoung, that´s really nice, but my plan doesn´t require our deaths, don´t worry.” said Taehyung, while gathering everyone on Jongin´s bed, each one of them taking a puppy in their arms.

“First of all, we have to get code names so it feels like an actual secret mission!” Exclaimed an excited Taehyung, and the others looked at him in disbelief.

“Seriously Taehyung?”

The boy ignored Junghong and clapped excitedly. “Yes! Your name would be Zelo! Sooyoung, you are Joy, Jongin is Kai and I´m V!”

Sooyoung and Jongin sighed, no one could say “ _no_ ” to Kim Taehyung, so they decided to just go with the weird nicknames and don´t ask further. Junghong was just plain confused.

“What the fuck is a Zelo?”

“I think it´s a pretty name Junghong-ie” said Sooyoung, making the boy blush (he knew the girl loved to make him flustered, but he didn´t mind, because it made her happy and in the end when she was happy he was too, he was a sap like that).

“Ok kids, let´s focus!” clapped Taehyung again, “This is my plan.”

Everyone, included the little puppies, looked at him expectantly.

“First, we share the puppies with the neighbours, so it´s not only hyung going against Jongin, but against the whole building. And also, it´s better for you Jongin-hyung, there is no space for 5 puppies here, and I bet everyone will love having one of these babies with them.” The tanned boy hugged Monggu tightly and sniffed again, but nodded nonetheless. Taehyung nodded too, satisfied, and kept talking. “When we have the puppies safe with the other neighbours, we just have to make Choa-noona fall in love with them, and Junmyeon will have to let them stay.”

The other three looked at each other and then at the boy, who was smiling at them all proud. “This is your flawless plan?” exclaimed an outraged Sooyoung.

“Guys, Junmyeon-hyung is so whipped, he is not capable of going against her wishes. If she decides the puppies stay, they are going to stay.” The others had to give him credit about that reasoning, since it was true that Junmyeon was a whipped as fuck boyfriend.

“Ok Tae, we have to admit you are right about that. But how are we going to do it?”

“Don´t worry my dear partners in crime, I will seek help within her apartment, I know for a fact that Mina loves puppies, she will help us plan something.”

Jongin then got up and gathered the puppies, with a look of determination on his face.

“Ok then, let´s do this.”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

In a busy coffee shop in Gangnam, Sehun was slumped over the table, crying and trying to explain everything to his best friend.

“A-and h-he sssaid that h-he h-haated meeeeeee!” wailed the boy, making the people near them look annoyed at him.

“For god´s sake Sehun, put yourself together, people is looking at us, if I knew you were going to be a whiny baby, we would have met at my place.”

“But Krystal, Jonginnie left me!! What am I going to do???”

The girl kept sipping at her coffee and looked at him like he was an idiot.

“It´s obvious, you apologize and then make things right so he forgives you. It´s not that difficult, you just have to put that stupid pride of yours aside and stop being a bitch about those puppies.”

“But, puppies are noisy and smell bad and-”

“Sehun” the voice made the boy glance up at Krystal, who was looking at him with a serious face. “Stop being immature. If you want to be with Jongin, you have to accept him and the things he likes, just like he accepted your shitty bratty personality and you wanting to keep your relationship a secret because you are afraid of your parents. He gave you a lot, you have to start to give him things too, or you are going to lose him.”

After listening to his friend, the blonde got up and set his shoulders with determination.

“I´m going to get Jonginnie's forgiveness.”

He thanked Krystal, kissing her head, and bolted out of the coffee shop, ignoring the indignant cries of _“you little shit, it was your turn to pay!!!”_ _H_ e was a man with a mission, and he was determined to get Jongin back.

 

\- . - . - . -

 

The “Puppy Squad” went to bed that day, Jongin still avoiding Sehun like the plague, and decided to start the plan the next day while they were rested and fresh.

The next morning, the secret group met again, this time with Jongup, Yeri, Jimin and Jungkook in tow as support, to start delivering the puppies to their new homes.

Jongin decided to keep Monggu, since he was the smallest and he already fell for him and couldn´t let him go. For the sake of their plan, he left the little dog with Yixing, who was skyping with Yifan, and the others could hear the chinese man´s squeals even from outside the apartment.

Taehyung told Jimin and Jungkook about his plans of keeping one of the dogs, taking Paquito in his arms and showing him to Jungkook, who wasn´t there the first time the other two went to play with the puppies. The younger boy showed a bunny smile and took the puppy, kissing his little nose and declaring that everyone, included Jin and his nagging nature, would fall in love with him. The boy then blushed when he realized Sooyoung and Yeri saw him doing it, and hurriedly hid behind Jimin, while an equally red Yeri looked at her feet.

Sooyoung and Junghong spent half an hour trying to decide which one was going to take Momo home, but the debate ended when Jongup pointed out that they didn´t even know if they were going to be allowed to keep her, so they decided to just start the “ _Puppy delivery mission_ ” and decide later.

 

They decided to start from the top, and went to apartment 8, hoping for at least one of the boys to be home. They could hear some girl group playing, and they sighed in relief, although the boys from apartment 2 looked at each other in confusion. “Is Hobi-hyung there?”

Jongin went to knock on the door, and they heard hurried footsteps and a sweating Mark opened the door.

“Oh hi! Not to be rude, but what are you doing up here? Usually funny things happen on the lower floors” laughed the american boy, but then he looked at Yeri and the puppies in her arms, and shrieked, bolting inside the apartment and leaving the others there, gaping at the open door.

“What the f-” Junghong was interrumpted by an equally sweating Bambam, who ran towards the door and bowed at them. “Hi Kunpimook!” screamed Taehyung, waving at the skinny boy. “Sorry about that, Mark is inside his room, you can come in now.”

The group went inside the apartment, where Jackson and Yugyeom were having an impromptu girl dance battle and Jaebum was sprawled on the living-room floor, trying to regain his breath. The chinese boy saw the puppies and jumped like a gazelle towards a scared Yeri, shouting at Yugyeom that he was the winner and he didn´t care anymore.

“OH MY GOD LOOK AT THESE BABIES!”

Jongin smiled and told him about their situation and then, Jackson stopped squealing and pouted, with a sad Bambam beside him, looking heartbroken at the dogs.

“Shit man, we would love to keep one of them, but our Mark is allergic.”

“Oh no! Really?” exclaimed Taehyung, who couldn´t imagine a worse fate for a person.

“Yeah man, when I met him I thought it was just an excuse to not have to deal with dogs, but I took him to a dog café without telling him and he nearly died there, just by getting inside, it was awful. I appreciate Mark, he takes care of us, I think I prefer keeping him alive than having a dog here, you know?”

Then they heard a voice from inside of one of the rooms. “I´M SO SORRY GUYS, I HOPE YOU FIND THEM NEW OWNERS SOON! AND JACKSON AND KUNPIMOOK, CLEAN EVERYTHING BEFORE I LEAVE THIS ROOM!”

The group assured the others that it was fine and walked to the door. Before Jongin could leave the living-room, Jaebum took his wrist and asked him to say hi to Yixing for him, looking adorable with his cheeks pink and his obvious crush towards the chinese boy.

 

\- . - . - . -

 

The “Puppy squad” went next door, where the six inhabitants welcomed them with loud noises and grabby hands, cooing over the dogs and smiling like fools, while Hyomin tried to explain the laws of the building to Jongin, assuring him he could keep the dogs if the owner of the building agreed, even without having to change the regulation.

“So you say we can keep one of them here?” said an excited Wonshik, hugging Momo to his chest, while Junghong and Sooyoung tried very hard not show his sadness over their little puppy not staying with one of them.

Jiyeon, who was sitting beside Hongbin, looked at her other boyfriend amused. “Baby, I didn´t know you liked cute things” “Well, I´m dating Hongbin and you, aren´t I?” responded the boy proudly, making Taekwoon snort and then cough to hide it, while the others groaned at the boy´s greasiness and tried to hide their red faces and smiles.

Jinah, who was playing with the other female puppy on the floor, looked at her boyfriend. "I have always wanted a baby! We can start with a baby dog, what do you think Taekwoon-ah?" She held the puppy in front of the other, and the man smiled a tiny smile.

"We can call her Oi"

His roommates cheered and Jimin clapped Jongin´s back, smiling at the relieved boy.

“It´s settled then! Thank you guys, we will take good care of her!”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

With only two puppies left, and after a conversation between Junghong and Jongup with their hyungs, who made them realize their apartment was not the best place for a baby dog to be, but assuring the boys Momo was as theirs as it was Sooyoung´s (and with a lot of fake-crying on Daehyun´s part, since he fell in love with the puppy at first sight and wanted her to be “ _Daejae´s baby_ ”), they went to apartment 1, hoping to convince Joohyun to keep the little puppy with the girls.

At first the older woman wasn´t really convinced, but she made the mistake of looking at her sister´s sad face and puppy eyes, and that was it, they had a new and tiny roommate.

Wendy and Seulgi screamed in delight and hugged her unnie, and then ran to their room, making plans for “ _Seuldy´s baby_ ” and ignoring the indignant cries of an angry Daehyun from the distance.

Taehyung looked at the rest of the group proudly. “Well, there is only one puppy left, let´s go to Choa´s apartment!”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

The boy already had everything planned with Mina, the ballet dancer told him to just come to their apartment at 8pm, two hours after Choa came home from work after a day dealing with models and fashion magazines and their bullshit, and when she was relaxed enough to be in a good mood. “ _Let everything else in our hands, trust me, we know how to handle these situations._ ”

When they arrived at the place, they could hear giggling and banging from the inside. “Wait… are they drunk?” asked a worried Sooyoung.

Apparently, they were, they decided when a giggling Seolhyun opened the door and fell on a flustered Jungkook´s arms, making the boy shriek and nearly fall on his butt, if not for Jimin and Taehyung holding him. “Sorry bunnykookie! It seems the world is spinning faster today” laughed the beautiful girl, kissing the younger boy´s cheek and then she was gone, leaving a dead looking Jungkook and the door open, shouting at them to “ _just come inside_!” The group gulped and went to the living-room, looking at the group of girls sprawled everywhere, with female Jimin already sleeping under the coffee table.

“The neighbouuuurs! Hi babies!”

The aforementioned looked in the direction of the voice, and saw Choa sitting on the sofa, looking like a queen even while drunk. Mina, who suspiciously looked totally sober, went to their side and called her attention.

“Unnie look! We have a present for you!” The girl said, taking the puppy, and putting him in Choa's arms.

She looked at the dog fixedly during exactly 35 seconds, patted him on the head, and then started to cry, making everyone jump and look scared at her.

  
"OH MY GOD, HE IS SO FLUFFY! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE???" wailed the woman, holding the puppy to her chest. The blonde then looked at the puppy in the eyes and declared between sobs. "It's official, you are my new baby! I´ll call you Versace!"

  
Taehyung and Minah looked at each other and smiled.

  
"We won.”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

It only took one indignant phone call from Choa for Junmyeon to give in and accept the puppies in the building, making everyone cheer and decide to celebrate it going out that night. Some of the neighbours gathered and headed towards a popular club in Hongdae, where good music played all night and it was full of young university students like them.

Jongin was still avoiding Sehun, ignoring all his advances and sticking to Taehyung and Jimin´s side, much to Namjoon and Hoseok´s annoyance.

A little group was moving to the dance floor, and soon Jongup, Hoseok and Yixing had everyone making a big circle around them, giving them space to marvel at their amazing moves, while Seulgi was spinning a laughing Taehyung around and Hani and Seolhyun were dancing with boys who were looking at them like they didn´t believe they were real.

Jongin noticed Jimin was glancing at Hoseok from time to time, and went to the younger´s side. “Why do you look so angry Jimin?” “Oh? It´s nothing hyung, just someone being an idiot and ignoring me without a reason.” Jongin hummed, not telling the other he knew about their little “adventures” (the walls were really thin and his showers more interesting than ever) or about the looks Hoseok sent when he knew the smaller wasn´t looking, being so obvious that the older boy wanted more than just casual hook-ups.

Jimin then stopped looking at the dancing brunette and smiled at Jongin. “You know hyung, Sehun has been looking at you all night.” Jongin huffed. “Let him look all what he wants, he is an asshole.”

The younger boy laughed. “Do you want to make him angry? Let´s dance hyung!” and with that, he took the older´s wrist and dragged him to the dance floor, starting to move his hips to the music. Jongin smiled slyly at him “This is not only for me right? You want Hoseok to look too.” “Maybe I do, stop being useless and dance, and touch all you want, let´s give them the best show they´ll ever see.”

 

Hoseok was telling Jongup about his dance classes at the academy near their house, when he heard Seolhyun´s gasp. “Holy shit, look at them!”

He glanced in the direction the girl was looking, and what he saw made his blood boil. Jimin was dancing with Jongin, with their bodies moving n´sync with so much fluidity and their eyes hooded, Jongin´s hands grabbing Jimin´s ass and the younger running his over the other´s hair.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sehun´s contorted face, slamming his glass on the counter and leaving the place hurriedly.

Hoseok was no Sehun, so he just waited, noticing the looks Jimin was sending his way while Jongin ran his hands over his back and the younger boy biting his lips and smirking.

When the two dancers finally separated, with Seolhyun and Wendy clapping and whistling at them, Hoseok took Jimin´s hand and left the club with the other, running to take a taxi home.

The ride was silent until they arrived to the apartment, the older boy taking Jimin to his room and looking at him with a serious face.

“Did you have fun, Jiminnie?”

“I did.” giggled the boy “Did you like it hyung?”

Hoseok groaned and slammed him against the door. “You are a little shit, you know it?” and kissed the other, knowing really well that was the reaction Jimin wanted all along.

 

\- . - . - . -

  
Sehun wasn't spying on Jongin. Not at all.

He was just casually passing by the same park as him (a place he usually avoided with all his passion, because, there were people and kids and animals and all the things he hated there), and it was just a coincidence that he found Jongin sitting on a bench and looking at Monggu playing with other little dogs. He wasn´t trying to see if that Jimin kid was with him either, although he felt relieved at seeing the other boy with just Baekhyun and Chanyeol, no chubby cheeked but with a jaw that could cut glass neighbour near him.

He happened to be there too when Monggu ran off somewhere, and also he was there to witness that huge ass dog barking agressively at the tiny puppy, and something (Yixing would call it love, but his hyung was a big sap, and this was just Sehun being his normal cool self) made him run to put himself between that enormous monster and Jongin's dog, making him the victim of the beast, who jumped at him and made him fall and hit his head pretty hard.

Sehun feared for his life then. “ _This is it, this is how I die, and I couldn´t even tell Jongin I was sorry_ ” he thought, with his eyes closed and waiting for the fatal bite, a bite that never came, because suddenly the weight was off his body. The boy was groaning in pain, seeing stars and everything, when he heard a voice near him.

"Oh my god, Sandokan, what did you do to this poor kid???"  
He opened his eyes and looked in confusion at an old man, apparently the owner of the dog, who was bowing at him and asking for forgiveness, and then he heard a shout and saw a nervous Jongin running to get beside the man and taking Monggu in his arms, trying to convince the nervous ahjussi that everything was fine.

When the old man left, Jongin looked at him with something painfully similar to fondness, but Sehun didn´t want to get his hopes up, so he just kept looking up at him from his position on the grass, until Jongin finally spoke.

"Sehunnie, you saved Monggu." The older said, and kneeled next to Sehun, giving him a bear hug that made the boy groan in pain, something that made the other release him and apologize quietly.

“Of course I did. I love you, and I couldn´t let that monster kill Monggu, he is your baby after all, and if he dies, you will be sad, and I hate seeing you sad.”

The tanned boy looked at him with huge surprised eyes, it was the first time Sehun said those words to him, and he felt his chest swell with happiness, so he threw himself at Sehun, giving him a breathtaking kiss that made the other left a surprised sound.

  
"I am dead aren't I? That monster killed me, because this is definitely heaven."

  
"You are very much alive silly, maybe a little concussed.” laughed Jongin “Stupid Oh Sehun, I love you so much." And with that, the tanned boy kept kissing the other, making him moan when he started nipping at his neck, not caring that they were in a public place.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at the pair from the distance.

“Wait, they were together and we didn´t know?”

“I don´t know Baek, but we should separate them before they get arrested for public indecency and take Sehun to the hospital to check his head, he got hit pretty hard.”

 

\- . - . - . -

 

**BONUS**

Paquito, the new roommate in apartment 2, decided Min Yoongi was his new favourite person, never leaving the blonde boy's side. The puppy was happily napping on said boy's lap, with a betrayed Taehyung looking from the other sofa.

"I thought you loved me Paquito, you traitor, tiny adorable traitor."

Namjoon stopped by the boy's side and patted his shoulder in simpathy.

  
"Love hurts Tae, but that´s one of the beautiful things in life, because there won´t be light if there are not dark times. Our souls have the capacity to recover from the pain and grow to make ourselves better human beings, you are a strong young man, your flowering youth will help you overcome this little bump on your path."

Taehyung looked at his hyung with sadness. “Don´t worry hyung, I already know what it´s like to not be loved.” said the younger, and he ran to his room, with a confused Namjoon looking after him.

Hoseok went by his side and slapped his head, glaring at him.

“Ouch! Hyung! Why did you do that?” exclaimed the offended boy.

“Shut up Namjoonie, just shut up.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Send kudos or comments if you did, and go and say hi on Tumblr (@anatomiadea)


	8. HOW THEY MET pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himchan and Yongguk don´t meet under the best circumstances; Jinah discovers Taekwoon is way nicer than what his looks say; the start of a New Year brings Junmyeon and Choa together, and arriving to a new city, Jungkook finds in Yoongi someone to lean on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Merry Christmas to you all (it´s 27th already, but it´s never too late right?)  
> I was going to wait until I had all the couples written, but in the end I decided to just split the chapter in 2 or 3 parts.
> 
> These next chapters are a travel to the past, at the time when all the couples and soon-to-be couples (and Banghim, who are not a romantic couple, but are soulmates and married) met.  
> In this first part you have the stories of Banghim, Leonana, Suchoa and Sugakookie. Remember" Leo and Nana and Suho and Choa are the actual couples. Banghim have their platonic weird soulmate thing going on (and they are NOT going to be a romantic couple) and Sugakookie is getting there, still trying to understand their feelings for each other.
> 
> In the beginning of each part I put the date, and remember the story started in summer 2015, so in the present they are around november 2015.
> 
> Hope you like it! Leave comments and kudos to tell me what you think!!

 

 

 

> **YONGGUK AND HIMCHAN – JULY 2010**

 

Himchan was bored.

 

The 20 years old sighed in exhasperation, this party, held in one of the most expensive hotels of Gangnam, was not the place he wanted to be at the moment. He looked at his surroundings, watching the elite of Seoul being social and trying to make deals to ensure their positions, with big fake smiles and more fake words. The dresses and suits, the jewellery, and overall the people dancing and talking there, were not genuine at all, and he hated having to take part in all of that.

 

He wanted to leave and go to some bar to try and take some pretty boy home with him, but his mom was definitive, if he wanted her money to open his coffee shop, he had to be there and look pretty for her rich friends and, more importantly, her rich opponents. She was a sharp CEO, and showing off her handsome and intelligent son was important to keep the image of a perfect and successful life (he didn´t understand why that was necessary, but he loved his mom and he didn´t mind making that little sacrifice. After all, she always let him do what he wanted with his life).

 

The boy went to one of the waitresses, taking a glass of champagne and downing it in one go, trying to ignore everyone who went to talk to him (he supposed he wasn´t going to be invited to any of the next birthday parties, but he didn´t care).

 

“Stupid Junmyeon. Where is he? I´m going to kill him if he is not here in 5 minutes.” murmured Himchan, looking for his best friend (and his only friend between those stuck-up rich kids) in the huge room.

 

Just when he was taking his phone from his pocket to call his unpunctual donsaeng, a loud crash was heard and everyone turned to the big doors, seeing a small group of people entering the room and shouting, running evewhere spraying paint all over the walls and furniture.

 

“STOP CORRUPTION! FAIR SALARIES FOR EVERYONE!”

 

Everyone looked scandalized and Himchan was having the time of his life, looking at the mess that was becoming the party. He took a glass of wine, enjoying the show, and smiled at the black haired boy with a megaphone who just arrived beside him. The other looked at him in confusion, not expecting one of the rich people there to actually smile at him instead of insult him.

 

The security guards started to enter the room, trying to catch the protesters and get them out of the place. Sensing that everything was starting to get pretty ugly there, Himchan took the boy´s wrist and ran out of the room towards the stairs, with the other protesting loudly, trying to free himself.

 

“Dude, what are you doing? Leave me alone!”

 

“Shut up, I´m saving your ass here! And run a little faster will you?”

 

The other sighed and kept running, following him to his car, parked outside the hotel. “Get inside.” said Himchan, and at that, the taller boy retreaded a little, looking scared. “Dude no! Are you trying to kidnap me?”

 

“Yes, of course, I´m kidnapping you for your money. Get inside you whiny baby, or just stay here and let the guards arrest you, your choice.” said the heir, getting inside his car. The black haired boy looked both sides and sighed, going inside too, and Himchan started to drive.

 

The ride was pretty peaceful giving the circumstances, with the stranger looking confused at Himchan from time to time and the other singing the songs playing on the radio and screaming profanities at the other drivers for _“being stupid and not knowing how to fucking drive”_. Fifteen minutes passed, and the other boy decided to trust the rich kid, if only because he saved him of ending in jail that night. He turned with what Himchan supposed was his intimidating expression (maybe that worked with other people, but Himchan found it actually cute) and looked serious at him.

 

“Why did you help me?”

 

Himchan smiled at the boy. “It´s because you are cute, and I like cute things.” said the heir, ignoring the indignant cries of “ _What the fuck dude? I am not cute!”_ from the other.

 

Still red from anger and embarrassment, the black haired boy looked at Himchan again. “What´s your name? I need to know, since you are kidnapping me.”

 

Himchan sent an amused look to the other. “My name is Kim Himchan, forced heir of Kim Pharma, future coffee shop owner and now proffesional kidnapper.” said the boy, smiling like a fox and winking. “And you, korean Enjolras, who are you?”

 

“My name is Bang Yongguk. Thanks for taking me out of there, I guess. And don´t think I didn´t understand that reference, I did, and you are not funny.” said the other boy with a frown and at that, Himchan laughed in delight and looked at Yongguk with a smile.

 

“Well well, my dear Yongguk, I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.”

 

 

 

**PRESENT DAY**

 

“Channie, there is no coffee, we have to go grocery shopping tomorrow!” shouted Yongguk from the kitchen, shutting the pantry and sighing in sadness for the loss of his precious coffee.

 

Himchan was relaxing in their room, laying on his bed with his glasses on and reading a book, drinking a glass a wine. He saw Yongguk getting inside the bathroom and then the sound of the shower filled the house, strangely silent with the youngers out for the evening.

 

“We can tell the kids to go instead Gukkie, since they don´t do any of the house chores and the house looks like a lion´s den everytime we come home from work. Serves them right for being a bunch of lazy rascals.” shouted the boy from his bed, knowing the other could hear him.

 

He heard a deep laugh coming from the bathroom and soon after that, Yongguk went inside the room, with his Tigger pyjamas and his hair dishevelled, looking adorable for a scary looking 25 years old. The older threw himself on his own bed, sighing in content. “Good night Himchan, I´m really tired, let´s deal with the kids tomorrow.”

 

Himchan smiled fondly at his best friend. “Good night Yongguk. Rest well.”

 

 

 

\- . - . - . -

 

 

 

**TAEKWOON AND JINAH – FEBRUARY 2011**

 

“Jinah, you are late!”

 

The studio of Ceci Korea was overflowing with activity with everyone preparing for the next photoshoot. The staff was running around trying to get everything ready and the photographer, Cha Hakyeon, was nearly crying in exasperation at one of their models, who just arrived at the place.

 

“I´m so sorry, Hakyeon-ssi! There was a huge accident on the highway, it was impossible to get here in time!” tried to explain the girl, bowing to everyone and looking like she just ran a marathon.

 

“Ok ok, stop apologizing, just go and start with your hair and make-up. Taekwoon hasn´t arrived yet anyways.” said the young photographer, who looked in the brink of a heart attack.

 

The girl sat to get her make-up done, hoping for her partner for the photoshoot to arrive soon. She remembered some friends told her about Jung Taekwoon, the last sensation and the model who all the magazines and fashion shows wanted. The other female models didn´t like him very much, with his tendency to not talk to anyone and leave the photoshoots just after they finished, not staying to be a little social with his co-workers, and all that information made her wary of the male.

 

Not 5 minutes had passed, and the infamous Taekwoon appeared, apologizing quietly to everyone and going straight to do his make-up. Jinah had to admit the boy was very handsome in real life, and really tall too, but working in this field, she was used to see pretty faces everyday (herself included), and she was not going to get carried away by his looks, specially if he was a presumptuous idiot.

 

“Is everyone ready? Jinah, Taekwoon, come here! Let´s start, we can´t waste more time!”

 

Both models went to the set, prepared to look like a hotel room, and Taekwoon looked at Jinah, nodding slightly at her in greeting. Even if the boy looked cold and rude, he had a really quiet and soft voice who didn´t match his face, and was actually really proffesional and polite, and Jinah felt really comfortable working with him during the shoot. They wrapped up the photoshoot really soon and everyone went their way, and Jinah left thinking that maybe Taekwoon was quiet, but he wasn´t the asshole everyone said.

 

 

 

A week later, Seoul Fashion Week started, and Taekwoon was getting ready for one of the last fashion shows of the day, wanting to get home and rest until his next shows the next day.

 

The show finished and Taekwoon left, not caring about the other models who were planning going out that night, and only thinking about his warm bed and hoping his roommate prepared something good to eat. The boy went to the dressing room to take his things, and when he arrived there he heard some crying noises from one of the stalls. Frowning and deciding to check if the person was fine, the male walked towards the noise, and found a girl sitting on the floor with her knees bent and her arms hugging them, her body shaking with the sobs.

 

“Are you ok?” asked the boy quietly. The female looked up, startled, and Taekwoon realized it was Jinah, but instead of looking bright and energetic like the day of the photoshoot, the girl was devastated, with tears running down her face and her eyes red and puffy.

 

“Oh, Taekwoon-ssi, was I making any noise? I´m sorry.” said the girl, looking ashamed and quickly wiping her tears on the fabric of her shirt.

 

“Don´t worry” said the boy and, after thinking a little, he added “You can tell me what happened if you want.”

 

Jinah was startled at that, (after all, that was the most she had heard Taekwoon talk at someone) but laughed bitterly anyways. “Well, one of the designer just called me fat and told me if I didn´t lose weight it was the end of my career.” said the girl, while her eyes started to brim with tears again.

 

Taekwoon frowned. “That was not nice.” Jinah snorted. “You seem new Taekwoon-ssi, this happens all the time. I should get used to it, but it still hurts when someone looks at you like you are disgusting. Don´t worry, I´ll be ok, you can leave if you want. ”

 

Before the girl even finished talking, a hand appeared in front of her face and she looked up at Taekwoon, who was staring intently at her (or maybe it was just his usual look, it was Taekwoon after all).

 

“Chocolate.”

 

“What?”

 

“Come with me, let´s go get some hot chocolate.” said the serious boy.

 

“Didn´t you hear what I told you? I can´t go go out to eat when I should start my diet an-”

 

“Chocolate is good for you” interrumpted the male matter-of-factly. “It makes people happy and warm, and you look like you need it.” The girl smiled a little at that adorable reasoning and decided to take his hand, letting him help her getting up and checking her face on the nearest mirror, turning to face Taekwoon after fixing her make-up.

 

“Ok, let´s see if you are right, let´s go get that chocolate. Fuck diets and fuck assholes designers!”

 

Then Taekwoon smiled a tiny smile, something that made him look really young and soft, and Jinah felt her heart warm at the sight.

 

 

**PRESENT DAY**

 

It was a bright november morning, and Jinah was sleeping when she felt light brushes of lips against her back, waking her up and making her smile against her pillow. She turned around, facing her sleepy boyfriend, and nuzzled her nose with his.

 

“Good morning Taekwoon-ah.”

 

The other kissed her all over the face, making her giggle and hug him tightly, breathing in his scent and sighing in content. Taekwoon took her face in his hands and kissed her full on the lips, smiling his tiny smile at her.

 

“Good morning Jinah. I love you.”

 

 

\- . - . - . -

 

 

**CHOA AND JUNMYEON – DECEMBER 2011**

 

The New Year´s party was in full swing and all the elite of Seoul was starting the new year the best way they knew: getting drunk.

 

Junmyeon just arrived at the hotel, late as always, and was trying to find Himchan to make fun of the other heirs there and maybe gossip a bit, but the older was nowhere to be found. The boy frowned, and checked his phone, seeing that he had a missed call and some texts he didn´t read in his hurry to get there in time.

“ _My dear Junmyeon, don´t wait for me, Yonggukie and me went to some underground party thing. Don´t be angry ok? You´ll survive, and hyung will make you up for it!”_

 

“Great Himchan, now what I´m going to do?” whimpered the boy, realizing that he was stuck in that party at least for a few hours, and without his friend there to make it more enjoyable. He decided to just get drunk, like the other people seemed to be doing, and went to the bar to drink some champagne.

 

He grabbed a glass and was turning to start walking towards one of the terraces, saying thanks to the waiter at the same time, when he bumped against someone, and all his champagne spilled over the person´s clothes. Horrified, Junmyeon looked up and saw the shocked face of a short haired girl, with her pretty red dress ruined.

 

“Sh-I mean, oh god, I´m so sorry!” exclaimed the flustered boy, trying and failing to clean the mess with some napkins.

 

“You are sorry? SORRY??? BEING SORRY IS NOT GOING TO FIX THIS DRESS! IT´S A CHANEL!!!”

 

The girl looked at him in anger, and took his wrist, dragging him out of the room, with the rest of the guests gaping at them. Junmyeon was trembling, fearing for his death and uselessly following the furious girl outside, after taking their coats and scarves. When they arrived to the parking area, the girl stopped and turned to him, and Junmyeon closed his eyes and started a prayer to all his ancestors, but instead of the slap to the face he was waiting for, he only received a few strong pats in his arms, while the girl laughed so hard she was doubled over and her eyes were tearing up.

 

“What the...”

 

“Oh my god, did you see their faces? They looked so scandalized!” exclaimed the girl, while wiping at her eyes and looking at her dress in distaste. “I think the dress can be fixed...” she then looked at him and smiled. “Don´t look so scared! I wanted to get out of that boring party so bad, and thanks to you I had the best excuse. I´m Park Choa!”

 

“Kim Junmyeon… you are not angry then?” asked quietly the boy, still not sure if this was some kind of trap to make him feel safe before she chopped his dick off.

 

“No! It´s fine, it was a pretty good show, they will be talking about this until the summer parties. Although it doesn´t beat that time your friend ran away with that hippie revolutionary, I did my best, given the circumstances.”

 

Junmyeon stared at the girl, flabbergasted. “You talk a lot.”

 

“I do? That´s what my friends say too!” laughed the girl, and then took his hand and started walking again.

 

“Wait, what are you doing?”

 

Choa stopped again and pouted. “I am hungry, and I know a street stall where they make the best jjanjjangmyeon in all Seoul. Do you want to come or not?”

 

“Well… I have nothing better to do so-”

 

“Great! It´s a date then! Let´s go, trust your noona, you are going to taste the best food of the city.” and with that, the girl took his hand again and started running, dragging a confused Junmyeon with her.

 

“What? Who said anything about a date?!”

 

****PRESENT DAY** **

 

“I´m really glad you decided to take some holidays baby, look at all you could have missed!” exclaimed a excited Choa, holding hands with Junmyeon and showing him Milan´s cathedral.

 

Junmyeon looked at her delighted face and blushed, glad to be there with her and feeling happier than ever and a lot more relaxed after spending the last weeks working non stop for his family´s company.

 

“I am happy too noona, I don´t think I would want to be anywhere but here with you.”

 

 

\- . - . - . -

 

 

**YOONGI AND JUNGKOOK – AUGUST 2012**

 

Jungkook huffed, trying to push the big box up the stairs. The 14 years old just moved from Busan to study in a nice high school in Seoul, but since he was still young, his parents only allowed him to go if he stayed with his cousin Eunjung, who lived in the city. It was his first day there, and with the woman leaving hurriedly to work after picking him up, he was alone to move all his things to his new home.

 

Already regretting his decision, and cursing the heavy as hell box, the kid managed to move his things to the door of his cousin´s apartment. While he was searching for the keys in his pockets, the door of the apartment beside his opened, and the person going outside tripped with one of the boxes, falling on the floor and letting a litany of curses, with Jungkook getting horrified at such colourful use of the korean language.

 

“Fuck! What the hell is this!? Who put all this shit in here?!”

 

Jungkook aproached the stranger, trembling a little in fear, and discovered a small male with black hair sprawled on the floor and glaring at him.

 

“Yo kid! What are you looking at? Don´t be rude and help me getting up!”

 

The boy did what he was told and helped the other to his feet. From that distance, the neighbour looked less intimidating and more like a pretty grumpy cat, but Jungkook didn´t want to risk getting those insults directed at him for staring at the other, so he quickly directed his gaze to the floor.

 

“I´m sorry, I just moved here...”

 

“Oh, you are Eunjung´s cousin aren´t you?” interrumpted the neighbour. “She is working right? I can help you if you want, you look too skinny to move all of this on your own.”

 

Jungkook looked really offended at that, and forgot his shyness in favour of spluttering indignantly at the older boy. “I´m not skinny, I´m growing!”

 

That made the other chuckle. “Ok kid, whatever. I´m Min Yoongi by the way. Let´s get all of this inside.”

 

 

 

Some weeks passed and the two boys got to know each other better, with Jungkook going nearly all afternoons to the other´s apartment, because his cousin, although a nice and caring person, was always working and he felt alone, still getting used to his new home.

 

One day, Yoongi was walking to meet with his friends Namjoon and Yezi to work on some music for the next underground rap battle, when he saw Jungkook going out of his school. He smiled and was going to call for the other, when he realized something: Jungkook was totally alone.

 

The other kids were talking and playing, running to their homes and laughing out loud, but his neighbour was walking alone, with his shoulders hunched and his head bent down. Yoongi frowned, surprised at the sight, but decided to just call the boy to join him and ask about the issue some other time.

 

“Yah! Jeon Jungkook!”

 

The kid looked up and, after seeing Yoongi, smiled his cute bunny smile and ran towards him.

 

“Yoongi-hyung! Where are you going? Can I go too?”

 

The older boy laughed. “Of course you can, Jungkook-ah. Tell me, what do you know about rap?”

 

 

 

It was Jungkook´s 15th birthday, and the boy was sitting on his last class of the day, dying to get home already. No one was interested in being his friend, being the new kid, and finding him too quiet and his accent too weird. He got used to being alone in class, his only friends his cousin and Yoongi (and maybe Yoongi´s cool friends too, but he didn´t want to get his hopes too high). Even on his birthday, the only one who noticed was his mom, calling him first thing in the morning, and Jungkook tried to appear excited and happy so she didn´t get worried about her lonely son.

 

When his class finally finished, the kid hurriedly took his things and left, ignoring the stares of his classmates. He arrived to his building, running up the stairs and hoping Yoongi was at home to show him more of his music.

 

The boy entered his apartment to change in more comfortable clothes, and when he was putting on a hoodie, someone knocked on the door. A little confused, because Eunjung rarely got people over, and she still had some hours working before going back home, Jungkook went to answer the door.

 

He opened the door and gasped at what he found outside. Yoongi was on the hallway, smiling his gummy smile at him and holding a birthday cake, the candles´ light making his face look softer and gentler.

 

“Happy birthday Jungkook-ah.”

 

Jungkook looked at him with huge eyes, looked at the cake again, and suddenly big tears started to fall over his cheeks. Yoongi found himself with a crying teenager at his side and a cake with candles melting over the frost, and he was at a loss of what to do.

 

“Shit no no no, Jungkook don´t cry! Did I do something wrong? Please kid, don´t cry!” exclaimed the older, getting inside the apartment and putting the cake on the nearest flat surface, so he could take the other in his arms and guide him to the sofa, sitting beside him and letting him sob on his shoulder.

 

“I´m sorry Jungkook, Eunjung told me it was your birthday and I thought it would be nice to do something, please don´t cry, I´m sorry!”

 

The kid wrapped his arms around Yoongi´s waist and hugged him tight, surprising the older. “Thank you so much hyung, this was the nicest thing someone has done for me since I moved here.” Yoongi relaxed at hearing that and smiled, hugging the boy back and resting his chin over his head.

 

“Anything for you kid, you deserve it.”

 

 

**PRESENT DAY**

 

Yoongi arrived home at 3am after spending all day working on a new project for his architecture classes and then finishing a new song. The blonde boy made his way to his room quietly, and found a lump on his bed that wasn´t there when he left the room that morning.

 

He smiled, suspecting the youngest of his roommates decided to not sleep in his own room again, and went to change to his pyjamas, lifting the covers and getting inside the blanket cocoon Jungkook managed to make in his sleep. Sensing the movement, the younger boy turned and snuggled against him, furrowing his face on Yoongi´s neck.

 

“Hyung...” muttered Jungkook, smiling against his neck. “I was waiting for you.”

 

The older got comfortable in the taller boy´s arms and kissed his neck lightly, noticing how the other got ticklish at the action.

 

“Sleep Jungkook-ah, I am here now.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, show some love! See you soon on the next chapter! (and if I fail again and post the next one late, Happy New Year!)  
> Go and say hi on my Tumblr @anatomiadea (how do you put a link in here?)


	9. HOW THEY MET pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stupid dare brings Baekhyun and Chanyeol together, Taehyung has no idea where he is or what is he doing, and Daehyun is too flirty to his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part of the "How they met" chapters! I´m sorry for taking so long, but I lost inspiration and then uni started again... but I finally finished this yaay!  
> The third part with Jihope, Rabinyeon and Sekai will be posted soon (I hope...)  
> Baekyeol and Daejae are stablished couples. Vmon is not a couple (yet?), and Taehyung has a severe case of unrequited love towards "I´m not gay" Namjoon, let´s see how this evolves in the future.  
> Also, in case you get confused, the flat Yoongi, Taehyung and Jungkook are living in this chapter is not the same one they are living in the present. On the other hand, Yongguk, Himchan and Daehyun are already living in the same apartment the whole BAP is living now. EXO boys are not living together yet.

**BAEKHYUN AND CHANYEOL – FEBRUARY 2013**

 

Chanyeol groaned, adjusting his coat better around himself and taking the megaphone a smirking Kyungsoo was holding for him. It was a cold february morning, and the tall boy was regretting all of his life choices, specially the ones he made when he was drunk, like two days ago.

 

He was with his friends Jongin, Kyungsoo and Kangjoon in his and Kyungsoo´s dorm room, when they decided it was necessary to start a drinking game, because just talking and watching tv was _“boring”_ and “ _come on guys, we are adults now!_ ” The situation ended with the boys starting to make drunk dares and Kyungsoo appealing for Chanyeol´s true manliness by coming out to random people in public, and the older boy easily agreeing to it. At that time, it made sense to Chanyeol to prove his manliness that way, even if now he just wanted to crawl under a rock and die (“ _Don´t be a chicken Chanyeol-_ _ah_ _, a true man is not ashamed of his sexuality_!”)

 

So here he was, in the middle on the busy streets of Hongdae, preparing his soul for the embarrassment and the possible arrest for making a scene in public, but he was a man of honor, and Kyungsoo was a tiny dangerous thing, so he had to do it if he didn´t want to be punished (Chanyeol was older and a head taller than his friend, but if he were faced with the choice of an angry Kyungsoo or a rabid wolf, he would choose the wolf without a single doubt).

 

“Please Soo, tell my mom I love her.” said the boy with a sigh, and then, squared his shoulders and took the megaphone to his mouth, looking at a middle-aged woman carrying various shopping bags.

 

“Hey ahjumma! I´m gay!!!”

 

 

 

Two streets away, Baekhyun and Jongdae were out on a “ _best friends date_ ” (“ _Seriously Baek, if you keep calling our outings like that, I will never find a girlfriend!_ ”), entering the different shops and arguing where to go to have lunch.

 

They were walking and gossiping about Jongdae´s cousin and the chinese exchange student he wanted to seduce, wondering if the guy was actually some kind of super-genius child instead of a 23 years old, because it wasn´t possible he was an adult with that face (and how he actually was a good match to Minseok aka “ _tiny hyung_ ”), when Baekhyun decided to interrumpt his friend´s rant to point at the scene in front of them.

 

“The thing is, Minseok-hyung wants me to go with him to a double date because he is scared and the guy has a friend, Liyin or something, who he thinks I would like to kno-AUCH YOU ASSHOLE WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!”

 

“Stop talking and look!”

 

Jongdae turned at the direction his friend was looking and snorted at the hilarious sight of a tall and lanky boy being hit by an old lady, his loud cries of help being heard clearly from the megaphone he was holding. Looking at his friend, he saw how he was staring at the stranger in interest, and sighed, knowing Baekhyun´s type was tall men.

 

The older boy smiled when the guy was finally released from the ahjumma´s wrath and started to walk towards him, when suddenly the other saw him, turned in his direction and lifted his megaphone again to speak with a deep and loud voice.

 

“Hey, I´m gay!”

 

“Me too! Wanna date?”

 

Chanyeol was in shock. After two angry ahjummas beating him with their bags, a group of high school girls giggling and pointing at him and a man shouting that he was going to hell, he didn´t expect that kind of response from anyone. He looked at the stranger from head to toe, noticing his actually pretty face and his cheeky smile, and smiled at him.

 

“Yeah, why not?”

 

 

**PRESENT DAY**

 

Baekhyun looked at his boyfriend with pride. Chanyeol was playing with his band in a coffee shop slash pub that had artists performing every Saturday night. The band was formed between his friends from his music classes, and it was getting really popular in the student environment, with people going to see them every weekend (the fact that the singer was Ahn Hyejin aka Hwasa, one of the most talented and popular students in the music department, was an important detail too).

 

After the band finished their performance, Baekhyun saw Chanyeol running to where he was and he opened his arms to welcome the other boy´s body. The taller boy lifted him up from the floor and spun him around, nearly knocking down the people near them, still high on adrenaline like everytime he played the drums.

 

“How was it Baek? Did you like it?” asked the younger boy, eager to hear his boyfriend´s praises. Baekhyun smiled at the puppy face of the other, and flicked his ear.

 

“Um… I don´t know… I think the drummer needs more practice, don´t you think?”

 

Chanyeol gasped, really offended at that, and clutched his shirt over his chest.

 

“Ouch, that hurt, you broke my heart, you cruel tiny person! Did you exchange bodies with Kyungsoo?”

 

Baekhyun laughed and kissed the other full on the lips. “Don´t be silly, of course it was amazing. You were amazing, and now we are going to celebrate to your favourite barbecue place. My treat!”

 

“Ah, my dear Baekhyun, you truly know the way to my heart.”

 

 

 

 

**NAMJOON AND TAEHYUNG – JUNE 2013**

 

In the middle of Itaewon, Taehyung was trying to orient himself and find the way to Yoongi´s house. He just moved from Daegu to Seoul to start university and the older boy, an old friend from his hometown who started his adventures in the capital 3 years ago, had a room ready for him in his new apartment in Sinchon (apartment he was sharing with some Busan kid he adopted or found on the streets or something like that, Taehyung didn´t feel the need to ask), with all his things already there waiting for him.

 

But first, Taehyung had to find the place, and he was lost.

 

He arrived at Seoul station that morning and realized his phone died and the charger was nowhere to be found, meaning he had no way to get in contact with his hyung.The boy had been wandering the streets since then, and he didn´t know how, but he ended up in Samcheongdong, deciding that since he was there, he should visit the hanok neighbourhood and the small boutiques and antique shops.

 

Taehyung, being a pretty easy-going boy, wasn´t bad at making friends everywhere he went, so he got a friendly ahjussi to show him the way to Sinchon, but thanks to his far from perfect orientation skills, he ended in front of the Gyeongbokgung Palace, cursing his luck and his stupid dead phone, and fearing he had to spend the night in the streets like a drunk office worker on a Saturday.

 

After 10 minutes of a dramatic epiphany in the middle of Gwanghwamun Square, he decided to put his shit together and managed to find Cheonggyecheon stream, deciding to rest there and eat the snacks he packed for the trip, while trying to plan how he was going to find Yoongi and stop the thoughts of “ _Oh my god, I´m going to die like a homeless person!!!_ ” invading his head.

 

While he was sitting there, with his knees bent and head between them, doing his breathing exercises and ignoring the stares of the people there, who were looking at him like he was insane, someone sat beside him and he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, are you ok?”

 

Taehyung looked up so fast he even felt a little dizzy, and stared at the stranger with his infamous blank face that even made Yoongi call him _“demon child”,_ noticing the other was a boy near his age with round glasses and a snapback, looking at him with worry.

 

“No, thanks for asking, but I´m not ok at all! I´m new here and I´m lost and my phone is dead and I´m not going to find my friend and I will stay in the streets forever and when the winter comes I will die because I won´t have any warm clothes on me and when my mom finds out she will cry and my mother crying is the worst thing ever, so my soul is not going to rest because the guilt will be eating me and-”

 

“Wow, wait a minute, you are not going to die! Breathe ok?” exclaimed the other, marvelling at the dramatics of the other and how he could talk so much without even breathing. “Look, my name is Namjoon and I can help you, we can go to my studio and contact your friend from there if you want.”

 

The younger boy looked at Namjoon in contemplation and decided he could trust the other boy, if only because he was dressed like a nerd hipster and he liked his style.

 

“Ok Namjoon-ssi, thanks a lot, you are my hero now!”

 

The other boy smiled at that, showing a pair of deep dimples, and got up, taking his hand and helping him get up as well. “I´m not a hero, don´t be silly. Let´s go um… sorry, what´s your name?”

 

Taehyung showed a boxy smile and bowed at him.

 

“Taehyung, my name is Taehyung.”

 

 

 

Namjoon took him to his small studio in Hongdae, “ _this is pretty near Sinchon, you can meet with your friend here after contacting him_ ”, and when they entered the room, Taehyung noticed a small figure with a mop of red hair hunched over a laptop and gasped, stopping on his tracks.

 

“HYUUUUUUUUUUNG!!!”

 

Yoongi heard the voice and looked up, just in time to see a body launching at him, and falling to the floor after the other collided with him.

 

“Tae? You little shit! Where were you? I have been calling you all day!” exclaimed the smaller boy, slapping the other´s head.

“Hyunggie, were you worried over me?” cried a relieved Taehyung. “I was so scared! I thought I was going to die, but Namjoonie-hyung helped me!”

 

The third boy coughed after hearing the affectionate nickname, and stood awkwardly by the door, watching the reunion and smiling to himself because it was a big coincidence that the strange lost kid was his friend´s new roommate.

 

“Yah, Kim Taehyung! Why did you go with someone you didn´t know? He could have been a murderer!”

 

“Dressed like that? Definitely not a murderer.” said Taehyung while pointing at Namjoon´s grandpa trousers and weird pink sweater and Yoongi agreed easily with him, making the younger boy laugh.

 

“Yah! What does that mean?” exclaimed an offended Namjoon.

 

“Don´t worry hyung, I like your clothes.” said Taehyung, winking at him, and Namjoon blushed, deciding he liked the kid and hoping they could be good friends in the future.

 

 

**PRESENT DAY**

 

Namjoon was in the living-room, trying to do his math homework while creating a new track at the same time, when the front door opened and Taehyung entered the house, looking like a kicked puppy.

 

“Tae? What´s wrong? Weren´t you on a date?” asked the older boy, worried over the heartbroken look on his friend´s face. The younger left his backpack on the floor and threw himself at Namjoon, burrowing his face on the other´s shoulder.

 

“Sungjae was horrible, and he also called me a weirdo.” said Taehyung, and Namjoon abandoned his work in favor of hugging the boy to his chest, fighting the urges to go find that Sungjae and kick his pretty face, knowing Taehyung needed his support more.

 

“I´m so sorry Tae. That guy is an asshole and doesn´t deserve you.”

 

Taehyung looked at him with teary eyes. “Do you really think so?”

 

“Of course I do! You are super friendly, intelligent, sensitive and funny and with a face so handsome that leaves the rest of us in shame, you are amazing and deserve so much more than a crappy person like him.”

 

At that, the younger stared at his lap. “ _And still, I can´t have the person I really want_ ” thought the boy, biting his lip. Namjoon, sensing the change of mood, but not knowing what the other was thinking, got up and took the other by the hand, wanting to make him feel better at all costs.

 

“Come on Tae, there is chocolate ice cream in the freezer. Let´s eat some and watch that anime you like.”

 

Taehyung smiled and wiped his tears, taking Namjoon´s hand and thinking that at least for now, their friendship was enough.

 

 

 

 

**DAEHYUN AND YOUNGJAE – SEPTEMBER 2013**

 

The bell of the coffee shop chimed and a dark haired boy went in, looking around in interest. The walls were painted in white and the windows were wide, letting the morning sun inside. There was a cozy looking seating area with mismatched sofas and chairs and the place was decorated in soft brown and green. Behind the counter, a huge window showed the kitchen where two bakers were already working, and the place had a calm and warm aura, making Youngjae love the place at first sight.

 

“Good morning and welcome to Coffee First! What would you like to order?”

 

The sudden loud voice startled Youngjae, making him jump a little and look at the counter with huge eyes. There was a boy with a green apron smiling and looking with mildly interest at him, and Youngjae walked to the counter with cautious steps.

 

“Hi, um… I would like a latte.”

 

“Only that? With all the delicious food our bakers make?? That´s a shame!” exclaimed the boy with a pout, making Youngjae feel slightly guilty, so he looked hurriedly at the display of sweets and pointed at the first thing he saw.

 

“Ok, ok, then give me that chocolate muffin too!” exclaimed the flustered boy, and the other smiled in delight and winked at him. “Good choice! You can sit while you wait, I´ll have everything ready in a minute.”

 

Youngjae paid and scurried to one of the sofas, sitting there looking at his phone so he could stop looking at the hot barista with the full lips and brown hair, who was making his drink while humming softly to himself. He was scrolling through Twitter and laughing at some idol group dumb selcas, when the same loud voice sounded again, making him freeze in his seat.

 

“One latte for Hot Latte Guy!”

 

Youngjae could feel the blush climbing up his neck and ears, and he looked at the boy behind the counter, scandalized and not believing what was happening to him. The brunette saw the other boy looking at him with a raised brow and a smirk and he stood up, seething and nearly running to the counter.

 

“My name is not Hot Latte Guy” whispered the boy in anger and embarrassment and with that, he took his coffe and muffin and left the coffee shop, deciding he wasn´t going inside ever again.

 

 

 

Yongguk arrived to his apartment after going grocery shopping and found his roommates having another argument. The dark haired man sighed in exhasperation and went to the living-room to try and stop the fight, knowing the other males were really difficult to deal with.

 

“What is happening here? Himchan for god´s sake, let the kid go, you are suffocating him.”

 

The aforementioned released the chokehold he had over Daehyun and turned to Yongguk. “Gukkie, this little shit is going to be the death of me, I swear I´m going to die a premature death because of him!”

 

The older looked at the boy with his best intimidating face on. “What did you do Daehyun?”

 

Daehyun gulped and looked at his lap, playing with his fingers. “Well… I may or may not have flirted with a customer in the coffee shop and made him run away...”

 

“HE DID, THE LITTLE SHIT, IN MY COFFE SHOP! YOU RASCAL! THIS IS WORSE THAN THAT TIME YOU ATE ALL THE CHOCOLATE COOKIES BY YOURSELF!”

 

Yongguk pinched his nose and breathed, counting to 50 in his head. “Ok, we will talk about this later. The boy who wants to rent the last room is going to be here soon, and I don´t want any of you to scare him, so please, let´s pretend we are normal and nice at least for an hour, ok?”

 

Himchan and Daehyun nodded and, with a last angered look towards the younger boy, Himchan flipped his hair and went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee and Daehyun decided to tidy up the room to avoid the disappointed face of his other hyung, feeling like he was disappointing his parents.

 

Fifteen minutes later, the ring bell sounded and Yongguk went to open the door, leaving the other two sitting on the sofa and greeting the dark haired boy waiting nervously outside.

 

“Hi! Youngjae right? I´m Yongguk, the one who talked with you on the phone, come in.” said the older boy, smiling his gummy smile at the smaller, and making him feel already at ease. Youngjae let the other guide him inside the apartment, but froze when he saw one of the other males sitting on the sofa, pointing at him and blushing red like a tomato.

 

“YOU!”

 

“Oh… hi, how you doin´?” said Daehyun with a smirk and a wink towards Youngjae, making the younger boy squeak indignantly.

 

Himchan looked between them, trying to understand the situation and suddenly, he realized and let a pterodactyl cry, grabbing Daehyun by his shirt collar, shaking the boy and looking at him with a murderous face.

 

“YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH OUR NEW ROOMMATE!!!???”

 

 

 

**PRESENT DAY**

 

Daehyun sighed in annoyance, tired of the stupid assignment he had been trying to finish for the last 4 hours. He was regretting starting university, and just when he was debating if calling his mom and telling her he was going to quit and become a cabbage farmer was a good idea, he heard the front door and soon Youngjae was in their room, with his camera hanging around his neck and a bag in his hands.

 

“Honeeeey I´m homeeee!” sang the younger boy, putting the bag and the camera on his desk. “The park was beautiful today, I took a lot of nice photos, I think my teacher is going to love them.”

 

Youngjae turned towards Daehyun and smiled at the pout in the other´s face, knowing the older boy was in one of his moods.

 

“Jaeeeeeee I hate university!! Let´s elope and live in the mountains together! We can raise a dog too and take one of the kids with us, I prefer Jongup because he listens well, but if Junhongie wanted to come with us too I don´t think we can say no to him...”

 

“Stop being a drama queen, you know you love uni and want to be a journalist more than anything.” said the younger while straddling Daehyun´s lap. “You are just moody and hungry, why don´t you take a break and sit with me? I bought chicken!”

 

Daehyun kissed Youngjae full on the lips and stood up, surprising the other boy, who let a squeak and put his legs around the other´s waist so he didn´t fell on his butt.

“You are the best Jae, I love you so much!”

Youngjae laughed. “I love you too, now let´s eat that chicken, and maybe later I can help you relax.”

“GUYS, THE DOOR IS OPEN AND WE ARE HERE, DON´T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, hated it, had some questions or simply want to say hi, leave a comment!


	10. HOW THEY MET pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hoseok and Jimin meet thanks to their passion for dancing, and soon the younger realizes Hoseok truly is everyone´s angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi? Is there someone who still reads this? It´s been so long since I last updated this fic, but being a last year Medicine student is not easy (kids, don´t go into Medicine, you´ll get crazy and die). I also had a hard time trying to write this chapter and I got so frustrated that I even considered if I wanted to continue this, but thankfully in the end I decided to make some changes and now I have a lot of new ideas and I´m really happy to say I will keep writing when I have time, even if only two people read it hahaha.
> 
> Without further ado, here is Jihope´s turn on the "How They Met" ark of the story. I´m working on Sekai´s part, and I hope to have it finished soon!
> 
> IMPORTANT TRIGGER WARNING! There is a part with some attempted non-con that may be triggering to some of you. Nothing happens (Remember this is a comedy fic, it´s not going to get more angsty than this), but if you feel umcomfortable with those topics, skip the part of the Hongdae club and go directly to "PRESENT DAY", and I´ll explain what happened on the End Notes.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

**JIMIN AND HOSEOK – SEPTEMBER 2013**

 

“Everyone, the class is going to start, let´s stretch!”

Hoseok smiled at the students while they gathered around him and started stretching. As a second year dance student in university, it was a wonder that someone chose him to teach a hip hop class in a dance academy. He knew no sane business owner would ask a student to take the job, but the owners of this academy, Kim Junsu and Kwon Boah, went to one of his dance battles and were so amazed by his dancing that they decided to hire him. He knew they had more students being part of the staff, and he was grateful for the opportunity and enjoyed teaching his class a lot, making sure his students enjoyed it too.

The boy was going to tell the class to finish stretching, when the sound of the door opening and slamming against the wall startled everyone.

“Sorry I´m late!”

The owner of the voice was a small baby-faced boy, who was gasping for air, bend over with his hands on his knees. Hoseok went beside the boy and put his hand on the other´s shoulder, startling him and making him look up with huge eyes.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, yes! I´m fine, totally fine, peachy! I just need a moment to make my lungs work again and not die.”

Hoseok barked a laugh at that, and patted the boy´s shoulder, while smiling widely. “Then hurry up and stretch, I´m going to start the class.”

“Oh my god, you are the teacher?! You look really young!” screamed the boy, and then winced when he realized how rude that must have sounded, bowing to Hoseok in embarrassment. “I´m so sorry seonsaeng-nim!”

Hoseok smiled at the other, assuring him it was ok, and went to the front of the studio to start the lesson.

One hour and a half later, Hoseok was sweating so much he felt a little disgusting, but he was also beaming with happiness, like everytime he danced, and feeling proud of his students for catching the steps so quickly. He was also awed at the baby-faced boy´s (“I´m Park Jimin, sorry again for being late!”) talent and the way he danced with so much fluidity and determination, hoping to see more of it in the future.

“Ok guys, let´s stop here! You did well today, I´m proud of you all! Let´s work harder next Thursday ok?”

The students said goodbye to him and gradually left the studio, some of them asking him fast questions and seeking for advice. When he finished explaining a hard step to Momo, a really talented japanese high school student, he saw Jimin grabbing his things and walking to the door. When the boy looked at him to say goodbye, he smiled and mouted “good job!”, making the other look down and smile bashfully, leaving the class hurriedly.

Hoseok smiled, shaking his head, and finished getting ready to go home.

 

\- . - . - . - 

 

It was a Friday night and Jimin was out with some friends from university. The small group went to eat samgyeopsal, after a lot of aegyo and whining from Nayeon, and after getting their bellies full, they decided to go to one of the busy Hongdae clubs.

Two hours later, the group of 1st year students was distributed between the dance floor and a little table where a heated conversation about ice cream flavours was taking place. Jimin was dancing with Nayeon and laughing loudly at her eagle dance, trying to imitate her and making everyone look at them like they were crazy. After a while, he decided to go to the toilet and left her dancing with Yunhyeong, who had been looking at her all night.

The boy came out of the stall feeling relieved and ready to dance a little more before going home, when suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and he felt his body collide with a wall.

“What the h-”

“What do we have here? Look at you, such a pretty boy..."

Jimin looked up at the person who was pinning his body to the wall and his face paled when he looked at the clearly drunk and huge man, who was looking at him with a smirk.

"Could you let me go, please?" Asked the boy and at that, the other laughed and petted his hair, making him cringe in disgust.

"I don't think so baby boy, you are coming with me."

The man was then grabbing him and trying to take him out of the toilets, with Jimin shouting and kicking, trying with all his strenght to free himself from the disgusting man's arms. The man seemed to get fed up of his resistance and tried to shut him up with his hand, looking at Jimin with anger.

"Stop being a little shit kid! Be good and don't make a scandal, I bet those pretty lips of yours are going to feel amazing around my-"

"Ah! There you are!"

Both males got startled at the loud voice and Jimin nearly cried in relief when a smiling Hoseok appeared behind the tall man and took him out of the other's hold, putting a protective arm around his waist.

"Silly kid, where were you? We have been waiting for you!" exclaimed the boy, mouthing a “ _play along_ ” to a terrified and confused Jimin, and sending a blinding smile towards the seething guy.

"Fuck off kid, you are interrupting us!" Exclaimed the man, trying to get to the smaller boy, but failing to do so because Hoseok had put Jimin behind himself and was walking out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry ajhussi, but our friends are waiting for us!"

The pair walked quickly out of there and when Hoseok found a calm enough place inside the club, he helped Jimin sit down and dropped his smile, his face livid and hands trembling while looking at him to check for injuries.

"Are you ok Jimin? Did he do something to you? Are you alone here? Please, Jimin say something!"

The younger boy was shaking like a leaf and nearly crying and Hoseok held his hands and helped him calm his breathing. When he felt the other calming down, he sat down beside him, still holding one of his hands.

"Jimin? Are you better now?"

The boy sniffed and nodded, smiling a little at him.

"Thank you Hoseok-ssi."

"Don't worry kid, you are lucky I had to pee. But tell me, are you alone here? Were are your friends?"

Jimin looked around and noticed how his friends were nowhere to be found, gone for the night and some of them probably in the middle of not so innocent activities somewhere.

"I have no idea."

Hoseok frowned at that, and Jimin saw that angry expression again, one that didn't sit well on his hyung's gentle face.

"How could they leave you alone?" Jimin shrugged, and the older smiled sadly at him and patted his arm.

"Are you ok now? I can walk you home if you want."

"Actually... I think no one is going to be at the dorm and I don't want to be alone right now..."

Hoseok seemed deep in thought at that, and suddenly he got up and offered his hand to a confused Jimin.

“Do you want to come with me? I´ll introduce you to my friends, if you want. They are a little weird, but I promise you they are really good people and they won't be too overwhelming. Well, Taehyung can be a little too much, but you get used to it… And if you don´t feel comfortable, you can leave and I´ll take you home or you can call a friend if you prefer or...”

The small boy smiled and took Hoseok´s hand, interrupting the other´s rant.

"Ok, why not? Let's meet your friends."

 

**PRESENT DAY**

Hoseok was walking home after one of his classes, planning a new choreo with his dance partner Sohyun, when he saw a familiar figure in the distance. Jimin was on the other end of the corridor, and Hoseok was going to run and jump on his back to greet him, when he realized the other was having a conversation with Youngbae, one of their hip hop teachers, a really young and talented one and who had half of the students in love with him (Jimin included, Hoseok recalled with bitterness).

The boy saw how happy Jimin was for receiving Youngbae´s attention and how he was glowing even from that distance, and an ugly feeling he didn't like at all settled in his stomach.

He didn't know how long he spend there, watching the pair bickering and being all comfortable with each other, but he knew that what Jimin and him had couldn't compare with the way the boy was looking at Youngbae shyly and with a pretty flush on his face, even if it hurt to admit it to himself and he could feel his heart breaking right there, in the middle of the Music building.

While a worried Sohyun was trying to get him back to the present, Hoseok soon realized he had a really difficult decision to make towards Jimin and him, if he wanted the younger boy to really be happy and him to finally move on.

 

\- . - . - . - 

 

Jimin arrived home laughing and looking like he had the time of his life. He found Hoseok scrolling through his phone absent-mindedly and greeted him excitedly, sitting on the older boy's lap.

"Hyung! You won't believe where Youngbae-hyung took me today! We went to-"

"Jimin, we need to talk."

The younger stopped talking and looked at his hyung, not used to the other interrupting him and wondering why he was so serious and avoiding his eyes.

"Hobi-hyung?"

"We have to stop this Jimin. Whatever 'this' is, it needs to stop."

Jimin got up, feeling confused and hurt by the other's words.

"I-i don't understand, did I do something wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong Jimin" said Hoseok softly, hating himself for making the other boy look so sad. "It's just that I think we are getting stuck with each other and this... thing between us, and we are missing a lot of good things that could happen to us if we paid attention to other people."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's end this here, ok? Let's get back to how things were before" And after saying that, Hoseok took his keys and phone and went to the front door, in serious need of fresh air and alone time to think and start anew.

"Hyung wait! Please..."

Hearing the broken voice of Jimin, Hoseok turned just before opening the door and looked at him with a little smile. "Don't worry Jiminnie, you are still my favourite, and nothing is going to change that."

 

\- . - . - . - 

 

The dancer felt calm after walking around a little and was now sitting on a bench in the middle of a big park, listening to a band playing some western music covers. He noticed the tall and blonde bass player looking at him from time to time and smiled shyly, looking down at his lap.

When the band finished their performance, and everyone started leaving while they picked up their instruments, the boy saw the bass whispering something to one of his bandmates, and the other looking directly at Hoseok and then laughing loudly at the tall boy.

Hoseok felt his face go red and fought the urge to screech when the boy slapped his friend and walked to where he was, rubbing his neck and smiling bashfully down at him.

"Hi... um... I'm Brian, can i sit here?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it??? Send some comment if you did, I really want to know your thoughts!!
> 
> For those who don't know, Momo and Nayeon are Twice members, Yunghyeong is from Ikon, Sohyun is 4Minute´s maknae, Youngbae is our dear Taeyang and Brian is Brian Kang/YoungK from Day6 (go check their songs, they are amazing!!!) and he is going to appear more from now on (don´t worry kids, Jihope is still endgame!)
> 
> For people who could get triggered: Jimin goes to a club with some friends and some guy tries to take advantage of him when he goes to the toilets. Hoseok is there and pretends to be one of his friends who was looking for him to help him out. Jimin is on the verge of a panic attack, but Hoseok manages to calm him down and he offers to take him with his group so he is not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you all met the neighbours, you can expect the proper chapters soon. You can go and say hi on Tumblr, I´m @anatomiadea :)


End file.
